The Master's Stone
by AznTiGeR1628
Summary: Syaoran left Sakura a long time ago to go home to Hong Kong. When Syaoran returns to Japan someone is hot on his tracks looking for the Clow Cards and whatever is most precious to Syaoran. But good thing help is on the way!
1. Thinking (revised)

I'm sorry but I don't really know how to use the -chan, -san, and -kun thing… I'm Chinese. Like Syaoran

I've only seen the American versions of Cardcaptors. Please tell me when I mess up on something! 

Please review!

Key:

"Talking"

__

Thinking or talking to himself/herself

_____ - Scene change, time change, info, or flashback etc. (I'll tell you)

Key for some words:

Sifu – master/ teacher

Key for some Characters:

Syaoran's Sister – Li Fuutie, Li Sheifa, Li Fanren, and Li Feimei (Thank you to Silver for the names!) 

Syaoran's mother – Li Yelan

_____

It is a summer night. One week until school starts at Seijou High. Sakura and everyone is gonna start 10th grade.

_____

**__**

The Master's Stone

Chapter 1 (revised version)

By: AznTiGeR1628 

It was 2:00 in the morning. 

Sakura had gone to bed at 9:00 but slept for only 4 hours and woke up at 1:00. She tossed and turned trying to fall back asleep but couldn't. So she listened quietly to see if anyone was awake. 

Kero was still in the desk drawer sleeping on his little bed. 

Sakura got up, and opened her door. She peeked down the hall to see if her brother and father were asleep. She could hear her brother snoring. 

She smiled to herself. 

She tiptoed down the hallway and out the door. 

She was still in her cherry blossom pajamas and pink fluffy slippers though. She didn't care. She had been doing this for weeks.

Sakura slipped quietly out the door and sat on the steps. Sakura was clutching her knees to her chest. Sakura looked out at the starry night. She missed the old cardcapturing days when she ran around town chasing cards with funny looking outfits that Tomoyo made for her. Some of the costumes were really cool though. Sakura had to admit that.

Now Sakura was the Card Mistress. She had captured all the cards. What she missed most was… Syaoran.

He had saved her life many times. Just like a prince saves the life of his dear princess. Sakura sighed happily at that thought. _He was definitely the Prince._ Then Sakura remembered the play when she was chosen as the Prince and Syaoran was the Princess. She giggled at that thought. _It's definitely the other way around. Syaoran is the Prince. I'm the Princess._

Syaoran had left at the end of 5th grade. He told her he would be back. He promised. He had a lot of training ahead of him and had to finish it. He left without telling Sakura how he felt about her. Sakura didn't tell him either.

Sakura had been training over the summer with Kero. They had found a small secluded clearing in the forest which was also near a calm and clear stream. Sakura had never seen such clear water before. Every weekday she would pack her bag with the Clow Book, her lunch and her necklace. Next to the Clow Key was a charm Kero had given her after Syaoran left. It was a crystal shaped cherry blossom. This crystal was special because Kero made it with magic. Sakura loved it and it always seemed to glow more when she was sad and it brightened her up. Especially the times when she missed Syaoran, which was the main reason why Kero made it. 

When Sakura got to the clearing with Kero, she would take out the Clow Book. Tomoyo never came because Sakura never told her. Sakura wanted to surprise her and Syaoran, that is, if he ever came back.

Sakura would try to concentrate her magic to the cherry blossom crystal or the sealing wand. She tried first to summon her cards. After much training and trying she now could summon her Clow cards to her quickly. She could use the Clow cards power without calling them but they had to be at least near her or using her wand if she wanted to. 

Sakura looked up at the stars. She gasped surprisingly as a shooting star shot across the sky. She wished. _I wish Syaoran was here with me. As my Prince in shining armor. To save his Princess._

_____

Syaoran strained with his sword exercises. _Jump kick, thrust, slash, turn around and slide kick…_

Finally the last move was a jump kick and fall into a split. Syaoran breathed hard as he finally collapsed onto his side on the ground. 

Syaoran's mother, in the stands where she was watching him practice, was clapping. His four loud sisters were too. 

Syaoran didn't even notice they had come in to watch. 

Usually they stayed inside the mansion to wait for him to come in. Except for Feimei. She watched him all the time practicing. Feimei was Syaoran's favorite sister. Sometimes she was on Syaoran's side when the other three were teasing him. She used to practice sword fighting with him but Syaoran's skill and strength were now too much for her own advanced skill because Syaoran's skill was now close to a master's.

Syaoran's master, Sifu Zheng, was happy. Syaoran had mastered the techniques, now he mastered the exercises. He had strength, power and could endure long fights and the hard exercises. Sifu Zheng taught almost all the swordskills he knew to Syaoran. Besides swordskills, he also taught Syaoran self discipline. One of Sifu's favorite quotes that he always said to Syaoran to keep him humble was "Even though you are a tall and strong mountain, there will always be a taller and stronger mountain than you." Sifu Zheng was a famous sword and martial arts master. He also had a lot of magic too. Syaoran knew, of course. 

It was getting late when Syaoran had finally finished training. _One more week and this exhausting training will finally be over. _Syaoran thought to himself as he lay on the ground. 

Syaoran had been training with two different masters since he had left Japan. The first one was Sifu Wong. That master taught Syaoran all he could learn about magic, spells this and that. It was mentally tiring. 

_____

(Some info or background so you know what's kind of going on)

The current master was Sifu Zheng. He was proud of Syaoran. Syaoran had exceeded the students before him. Syaoran was definitely a master now. Syaoran could probably even beat his best student before. Mark. He was good and better then the others. But Sifu Zheng now found someone even better then Mark. The Sifu frowned as he thought of Mark.

Now that the Sifu thought about Syaoran's skill level, he thought that Syaoran could probably beat him if he really tried.

Sifu Zheng was really considering about whether to give Syaoran a chance for the Master's Stone before the training ended. Syaoran was leaving for Japan in two weeks. Syaoran had been planning on going back in a week but all the flights were booked up. Syaoran was lucky he got a flight in two weeks or else he might have had to wait even longer. 

Syaoran had learned everything Sifu Zheng had taught him very quickly. He was like a sponge but could never soak up enough knowledge. Sifu Zheng never had given the Master's Stone to any of his students before. Sifu Zheng was going to give Mark a chance but took that chance back. One reason was because Mark had suddenly refused to train anymore. He used to be a devoted swordsman. Sifu Zheng didn't think it right that Mark would suddenly stop training. Mark started to attack people on purpose and had fallen into evil hands. So Mark didn't even deserve a chance for the Master's Stone one bit. 

Sifu Zheng had been given a chance for the Master's Stone but he failed. The last test was when he failed. He later found out why but he couldn't try again. You could only try once.

Then Sifu Zheng decided to definitely give Syaoran a chance for the Master's Stone. He deserved it with all this hard and tough training. Sifu Zheng usually wouldn't be so hard but Syaoran's mother insisted. She wanted him to learn as much as he could. She knew that he would need it. Very soon.

_____

Sakura had been staring at the stars for half an hour before she finally came in. She quickly tiptoed back upstairs to her bed and finally got some sleep thinking about Syaoran.


	2. Little Surprises (revised)

Also.. I don't know how to do the – chan, - san and - kun thing so I'll just use the names. 

Cardcaptors belong to Clamp! Except my made up characters! I do not own clamp…..*sniff* Cardcaptors belong to Clamp!

Key:

"Talking"

__

thinking or talking to himself/herself

_____- scene change, time change, info, or flashback

Key for some words:

Sifu – master/ teacher

Key for some Characters:

Syaoran's Sister – Li Fuutie, Li Sheifa, Li Fanren, Li Feimei (Thank you to Silver for the names)

Syaoran's mother – Li Yelan

**__**

The Master's Stone

Chapter 2 (revised version)

By: AznTiGeR1628

Syaoran flopped down onto his green bed.

__

Ugh. I am soo tired. My muscles aren't as tight as they were when I had started training with Sifu Zheng. Which probably means I got a bit stronger. 

Syaoran pondered about that thought for awhile until he finally sat back up.

He went to his bathroom. He went to take a hot shower to ease off the tightness in his muscles. 

_____ (time change – few minutes later)

The bathroom door opened up showing a very red face and gasping Syaoran as steam poured out the doorway and vaporized. _That was…(cough)... refreshing._ He walked back to his bed and plopped back down. His pajamas were the usual Chinese silk pajamas. His whole family had them. Syaoran had an all green pajama, a green pajama with little wolves and another pajama that was white with green trims. Right now Syaoran had the all green one on. He got back up and went to his dresser. He was looking for something. 

As he rummaged through his sock pile he finally felt the cool metal frame. He pulled it out slowly.

It was of Sakura. She was capturing the Snow Card. Sakura was in a red bunny costume standing next to Syaoran using the float card. Courtesy of Tomoyo.

__

Thank you Tomoyo. You understand how I feel for Sakura without even asking me. Tomoyo had given this picture to him of Sakura as a good bye present. He cherished it so much since it was of Sakura. 

_____

Syaoran's sisters were watching him stare lovingly at the picture. His back was facing them so he didn't see them. They whispered to each other. Syaoran couldn't hear them because he was concentrating on the picture so hard but lovingly.

They were supposed to bring him his dinner because after his training he went straight upstairs without eating. They didn't bother him before because he was taking a shower. 

They knew about the picture and where he hid it. He didn't know because they were always spying on him. They knew he loved Sakura very much. All four just couldn't wait until he brought Sakura back as his girlfriend of even wife.

_____

Sifu Zheng rang the doorbell at the Li Mansion. A servant peeked out and then opened it wider. "Sifu Zheng, please come in!" said the servant. Sifu Zheng stepped inside and asked the servant to lead the way to Li Yelan. The servant led the way up the winding staircase to Li Yelan's room. 

Inside was a large bed. It was made of wood with red blankets and red pillows. There were many paintings on the walls of birds, wolves, dogs, cats, chickens, horses, and almost any animal, plant or flower you can think of. All of the furniture was made out of dark colored wood. The servant led him to a door leading into a side room. This was her private study and office room.

Sifu Zheng sat down in a seat when she invited him to sit. 

"I really think Syaoran is ready for the battle for the Master's Stone now. He has done well since the beginning of his training." Said Zheng. 

He knew the boy deserved to try but he had to ask Li Yelan first for her approval.

"Well… Syaoran has been training hard for a long time," said Li Yelan after awhile of considerable thought. 

"I think he can battle for it right now," said Zheng firmly. 

"Then let's keep it a secret. Okay? We don't really want him to be rolling around in bed thinking and worrying about it until it is time," asked Li Yelan suggestively. "Yes, let's keep it a secret," said Zheng. He already knew the boy should have the chance.

_____ - next morning

"Little brother!……..Little BROTHER!" yelled all four sisters right into Syaoran's ears. 

"GoAWAY! I'm tired from yesterday!" complained Syaoran. He pulled the covers over his head.

"Your getting up right now Li Syaoran!" yelled Fuutie. She grabbed his blankets and threw them to the other side of the bed. He just grabbed the blankets back and flung them over himself. He then tucked them firmly under him so she couldn't grab it again. She was furious. They had planned on surprising him but that obviously wouldn't work. Feimei, however was far from angry. 

"Syaoran! Get up! Your gonna fight for the Mast……!" yelled an overly joyous Fiemei who was rudely interrupted. 

"Shush!!! He's not supposed to know!!" whispered the other three sisters's after they firmly covered her mouth. "Hehehe…" Feimei laughed, embarrassed, when they took their hands off.

Syaoran sat up with a jolt right after hearing Feimei. "The Mas…Master's Sto..Stone?!" Syaoran stuttered.

Fuutie, Sheifa and Fanren all groaned and yelled at Feimei. "FEIMEI ! You gave it all away! We were going to surprise him!" The three wailed. They threw their hands up in the air as the sign of defeat.

"Now I know," said Syaoran. The three stormed off leaving Feimei inside Syaoran's room. 

"Thanks Feimei," Syaoran said to her. "No problem little brother. I'll just have to face them later," Feimei smiled at him. "Today Sifu Zheng wants you to fight for the Master's Stone but first you have to get ready. Try your hardest Syaoran! With all that training you've been through you HAVE to get it!! I could never get it. I wasn't good enough." Syaoran glanced at Fiemei. She looked so sad. She really trained hard. Anyway, she was still a great swordsman. Or swordswoman I should say. So Syaoran tried to cheer her up.

Syaoran smiled at her. "You're good too Fiemei. At least you're A LOT better then Fuutie, Sheifa or Fanren." 

Feimei smiled back at him. She decided to tease him "Thanks Syaoran. Try your best. I want my favorite LITTLE brother to get that Master's Stone!" 

"I'm your ONLY brother Feimei! Besides, I'm not LITTLE!" He stood up and towered a head taller than her. He smirked at her. "So am I still LITTLE?"

"Of course. You'll always be little to me." Feimei reached up with a hand and patted him on the head. A sweatdrop formed on the side of his head. Syaoran sat back down on his bed and sighed.

"O, and by the way…" Feimei looked around and stopped when she saw the dresser. She looked at Syaoran as if debating whether to leave it or take it out. Besides she never really saw the picture up close. So, of course, the latter won. She curiously inched closer to his dresser. She couldn't hold it in much longer. So curiosity got the best for her and she pulled out the picture of Sakura and studied it. Syaoran looked at her wide-eyed. "HEY!! How do you know I have that?!" yelled Syaoran. 

"Older sisters know everything," Ying said in a matter-of-fact way while still staring at the picture. "Sisters?" He gulped slowly. "Yup. We all know about how you much you love Sakura." Feimei nodded to her wide-eyed little brother. She held up the picture. "All of us except mom."

"How could you not show us this picture! She's so cute in this bunny costume! I wonder who made it? Oh yes, didn't you say Tomoyo? Sakura's friend? Wow. She did a nice job. No wonder little brother fell for the Clow Mistress!" 

__

He's not little anymore, he's a young man, who's in love with the beautiful Clow Card Mistress, thought Feimei. She shook her head. She was going to take that back because Syaoran would always be her little brother. 

"When you go back to Japan bring her back to Hong Kong. We all want to see the cute Clow Card Mistress." 

"Oh no….," Syaoran sighed. "That's what I can't do…," He groaned. "Why not?" Feimei asked. "Just try to Syaoran. You don't want to lose her to another boy." She grinned at him. He was shocked. His flight was in two weeks. Which would mean he would miss one week of school in Seijou High. So Li Yelan was making him had to go to a Chinese school in Hong Kong for a week before the flight. _Why couldn't I just skip the Chinese school? I'm only going to be there for a week and then I'm off to Japan. Why did mother make me go? _Syaoran sighed inwardly. 

Sakura would be available to any boy for a whole week before Syaoran got there. He hoped she turned every one of those boys down. Syaoran thought _Maybe I should call Tomoyo and tell her I am coming back? Then she could probably keep all those boys at bay until I get there. _Syaoran just couldn't stand any other boy asking Sakura on a date. 

Feimei studied the picture one last time and then put it on his bedside table. "Since all of your sisters already know, leave it out Syaoran, it's pretty. Then you don't have to keep going through your socks." Feimei smiled at Syaoran. He gaped at her. She smiled again and left him to get ready for the decision of the Master's Stone.

_______________

*REVISED VERSION.*

The previous chapter 2 and 3 are combined with a few changes


	3. Opening Ceremony

The Masters Stone ch4

I'm sorry but I don't really know how to use the -chan, -san, and -kun thing… I'm Chinese.. like Syaoran

I've only seen the American versions of Cardcaptors. Please tell me when I mess up on something! 

Please review! Thanxs for reading!

Key :

"Talking"

__

thinking or talking to himself/herself

*~*~*~*~* - scene change, time change, info, or flashback etc. (I'll tell you)

Key for some words:

Sifu – master/ teacher

Key for some Characters:

Syaoran's Sister – Li Mei Mei , Li Ting Ting, Li Ying Ying, and Li Siu Fa (oldest to youngest. I've never seen the japanese Cardcaptors movies so I just made up the names. If you know them then please tell me!)

Syaoran's mother – Li Tai Tai ( Tai Tai means wife in cantonese. I didn't know what else to pick)

The Master's Stone

Chapter 4

"Sakura! Wanna go and train today?" Kero said as Sakura woke up. She was all sleepy eyed. "Good Morning Kero. Sure. Tomoyo didn't call me _(yawn)_ to go over her house." 

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Then get up if you want to go!" shouted Kero. "I won't take too long Kero." Said Sakura. She got up slowly dragging her feet and went to the bathroom. She came back in a few minutes after brushing her teeth, and washing up. She looked fully awake. She walked over to her closet. "What should I pick Kero?" asked Sakura.

"Umm… how bout that one? I haven't seen you in that one for awhile." Kero said suggestively. Sakura looked at the one he pointed to. It was a pink dress, reaching just above the knees. It had red trim and a small red bow tied around the waist. 

"I guess I'll wear that one. I think Tomoyo made it for me." Sakura put it on. She went to the mirror and then tied her hair into a ponytail (her hair might not be short anymore like in 4th grade, don't forget hair grows overtime!) with a red bow about identical to the one around her waist. Then she went back to her closet and got her red shoes, so they would match the dress. "Okay Kero! I'm ready!" said Sakura. She grabbed a random bag out of her closet, which just so happened to be her pink bag, and put Kero, and the Clow book inside. "I'll get some ice cream for you!" Said Sakura into the bag. She put a small bag of chocolate in after Kero. "Thanks!" was the muffled reply. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside the bag, Tomoyo specially designed it for Kero. Inside was divided into two equal sections. One section was where Sakura put her books. The other was for Kero. I was all padded nice and soft so that when Sakura is running and he falls, he won't hurt himself. Then there was a small mini beanbag where he could sit or sleep. Sakura had just given him some chocolate so he took it and went over to the beanbag. 

"Ahhhh…." sighed Kero as he made himself comfortable on the beanbag. "Now this is life." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura ran down the stairs and put her bag through her arms and then onto her shoulders. She grabbed a piece of toast her dad had just made and then asked for some money for ice cream. She went down the street skipping to the ice cream store. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura walked inside inside and was going to the man behind the counter when she heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw ….. Naoko and Rika!

"Sakura!" Naoko said happily. Sakura walked over and sat down. " Hi Sakura!" Said Rika. "Hi Naoko! Hi Rika! What are you two doing here?" Said Sakura " Oh, we were just really bored so we decided to take a walk here!" Said Rika. "Where are you going today Sakura?" Naoko exclaimed. "I was just going to get ice cream and go back home," said Sakura. " Are you sure? With a pretty dress like that on?" questioned Rika; she was eyeing the red bow and trimmings. "Oh! This dress Tomoyo made for me! Oh my! I forgot to get the ice cream! I have to go! See you later!" exclaimed Sakura. She got two cones. One was chocolate, for Kero, and the other was vanilla, for herself. Then she paid and ran out waving bye to them. 

"What do you think Naoko?" asked Rika. "I think she might be up to something. She's wearing a very pretty dress and ordered two ice cream cones."

Naoko replied, "She said she was going back home…She probably is just getting it for her brother. You know how Touya is. " 

"I guess so." Said Rika._ But what about the dress?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura walked down the forest path eating an ice cream cone with Kero flying beside her, who was also eating the other ice cream cone. They ate and talked until they finished. Then Sakura ran the rest of the way to the clearing with Kero by her side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A figure was in a tree, watching them. A ray of sunlight glinted across a shiny metal sword. _Oh hoh! Who's this?!….. Can it be?!! _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay Sakura! Try and call your cards to you." Kero yelled to the other side of the clearing. "Okay Kero!" replied Sakura. The bag was on one side of the clearing where Kero was and she was on the other end closer to the river. 

Sakura pictured her cards and concentrated hard. She put her right hand on the crystal and Clow Key and the other hand out flat, palm up. 

The cards flew out of the bag and then right across the clearing landing in a perfect pile on her left hand. 

"Okay Sakura, that was good. You did that fast. Although it would be even better if we had left the cards at home. Then you could have tried to call them from there….We'll do that next time because you can only call the cards if they are within eyesight. So next time if we leave them at home then you'll get some better practice. Now picture one card and call it from the deck."

Sakura concentrated on the Windy Card. The stack of cards in her left hand floated up and off her hand. Then one card slid out, turned around and faced Sakura. Sakura took the Windy into her right hand and then the other cards all fell back into her left. 

"Very nice Sakura! That was very quickly done too!" Said Kero. _She's getting better and better everyday._ "Now tell all your cards to go back into the book, except for Windy."

Sakura pictured her cards in her left hand fly across the clearing and back into the book.

Which was exactly what they did. 

" Okay Sakura, Now try to call out a gust of wind inside your mind."

Sakura repeated Windy over and over in her head. _WINDY! _

Finally a gust of wind flew out. 

" Hmmmm.. Sakura?" Kero looked thoughtfully at Sakura. He flew over to her end of the clearing. " Yes Kero?" said Sakura. "Do you think you would like to try to make a card? It does require some energy but not that much. I think you have enough energy to make a simple card." 

"Oh I would love to Kero!" squealed Sakura. Obviously she showed she would like to. "I would like to make a few!" 

"No Sakura! Just one today, this is just to try it out. Tell Windy to go back to the book and call out your key." Kero said firmly. Sakura did as she was told.

__

Windy go back to the book! thought Sakura. It flew back to the others. Then Sakura called out her key.

"Oh, Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!" (sorry I don't know the other verse)

"Why did you want me to call out my wand Kero?" asked Sakura. She was plainly confused.

"Doing it mentally might be too much for you, even when making just a simple card, so lets first just do it with the wand. Okay Sakura, now picture the way your card will look like and make sure that you know what it is for. Say it over and over again. Okay?" Kero said. He wanted to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Got it Kero." Said a confident Sakura.

__

The Look Card. The Look Card. The Look Card. Sakura repeated over and over. She visualized a crystal ball. She thought of what it was for. _To show like a TV, except inside the crystal ball, something, or someone anywhere in the world. To find things and show where they are._

She twirled her wand and the yellow circle with the sun and the moon glowed under her. "Look Card! Create!" She swung her wand down. 

At the tip formed a new card. It floated to Sakura's hand. "The Look," whispered Sakura. "I did it Kero! I made a card!" Sakura hugged Kero in a tight hug. "Try it out Sakura!" said a gasping Kero.

"Okay! Look card! Show me what Syaoran is doing right now! Look Card! Release and Dispel!"

Out came a gust of silver mist that gathered at Sakura's outstretched hand and formed a crystal ball. Kero peeked over Sakura's shoulder. There in the Crystal ball was a young teenage boy. He was tall with intense amber eyes and brown hair. He was putting on his green traditional chinese robe over his white chinese training clothes. His sword was strapped to his back.

"Kero! Look! Its Syaoran!" squealed Sakura. "It looks like he is gonna go somewhere to fight," thought Kero outloud. "Let's watch shall we?" asked Sakura. "Yes. Lets watch. We have plenty of time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Syaoran got his green chinese traditional robe on he felt as if someone was watching him. Then he felt a familiar aura from somewhere. He couldn't pinpoint it though. _It can't be her! She's in Japan! _He shrugged it off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone who was in the battle dome were either standing in the bleachers (or stands) or they were on the sidelines, like Ying. They were all wearing their best clothes. The whole Li clan was there. Sifu Zheng was standing on high raised platform. The only way up there was jumping REALLY high or float up with magic. So it was obvious that Sifu Zheng had used his magic to get that far up onto the platform. 

A servant was standing next to Sifu Zheng holding a deep royal purple velvet box. Inside was the Master's Stone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Syaoran stepped out of the doorway the whole Li clan watched_._

Oh no…Everyone is here. I hope I don't make a fool of myself. 

Sifu Zheng waited until everyone quieted down before he finally spoke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A girl on the sidelines was watching Syaoran carefully. She had dark, dark black hair with streaks of dark brown hair. She looked at him with intense amber eyes, which was just like Syaoran's ever-famous glare. She seemed to be Syaoran's age. She scanned him. His own intense amber eyes were watching his Sifu Zheng. She smiled inwardly to herself. _Long time no see cousin. I've missed you so much but you're not the same cute boy in my childhood memories. _

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* Flashback *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

__

In a playground around 12 years ago….

Two little children about 5 to 6 years old were playing with a big red bouncy ball. Both of them were girls and they were cousins. One had light brown hair and the same color eyes. She had her short hair down, which curled around her cheeks. She was lively and playful. She had on a red short dress, reaching her knees. The other had dark black hair with some streaks of visible dark brown. Since her hair was long so it was up in two small buns, so they would stay away from her face while she played. One bun on each side of her head. She had joyful amber eyes. She had on a light blue dress identical to the other child. They laughed, played and giggled without a care in the world. An older boy, although still also a child himself around 7 or 8, just about a year older, spotted them and ran over. He took the ball away and kicked it into the dark forests next to the open field. The large field was next to the playground but the dark forests were beyond that. He smiled evilly as one of the girls looked at him, tears brimming up on the side of her soft amber eyes. The other girl was just shocked and gaped open-mouthed at him. She looked from him to the other girl and then to the forest. She saw her friend crying so she went to comfort her. She glared at the older boy who was walking off. "Hey you! Stop that!" A young boy not much younger then the bully sprinted up to them. He was about 5 or 6. Just around the same age of the two girls. He ran up and punched the older boy straight into the stomach without a care for his own safety. 

"Lay off my cousins!!" The older boy was very surprised. He frowned and then walked off doubled over in pain. This bully knew this younger boy. He knew where he lived and what his name was, because after all, who wouldn't know the famous Li family? "I'll be back Li Syaoran." He muttered angrily. "I'll take something even more important then what your cousins are to you." Of course the young boy did not even hear the bully because he was so furious but the girls heard that statement. They were scared. It sounded as if the bully really meant it. They knew who this bully was too.

The younger boy, after cooling down, walked over to his two cousins. "You okay? I would never let him hurt you two." The amber-eyed girl still wet eyed from her tears, but had stopped, pointed hesitantly at the forest. "Oh yes! I forgot. Don't worry about me." He ran off. She saw him run from the playground, to the field, and then into the forests. The two girls waited at the farthest side of the playground as if trying to get closer to the forests but not daring to. They weren't supposed to go into the forests. The Elders forbid them to go there. Finally after moments of waiting they saw him run out. They saw the ball in his hands. The ball was a bit dirty but they didn't care. They watched him run from the forests, over the field and straight to the playground where the two girls were waiting. When he got to them he sat down, panting. He gave it back to his dear amber-eyed cousin. "Here you go Si Mun. Go ahead and keep playing with Jing." He smiled at the sweet smile she returned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

I still remember you Syaoran. You were so nice to Jing and I. Thank you. Now you've become a really mature and handsome teenager who has a girl waiting for you in Japan. I'm here to help. Well, not now but when he (referring to someone else, not Syaoran)_ comes back I'll be there with Jing to help you._

The girl snapped out of her daydream as she heard someone call her name. It was starting. Finally.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Li Syaoran. You are my best student. I believe you are ready to fight for the Master's Stone. However I am not the one who chooses who gets the Master's Stone. It will decide for itself whoever is the best in skill, sword fighting, heart and all the necessary elements to be the best swordsman. If it chooses you then you will become Master Li Syaoran of the Master's Stone. It has not chosen a master for over 68 years because it couldn't find one worthy enough. Now it has another swordsman to chose from. I hope you do well and I wish you the best of luck. Li Syaoran, are you ready to fight for the Master's Stone?" 

"Yes, Sifu Zheng. I am ready." Syaoran spoke confidently.

Sifu Zheng used his magic so he would not touch the stone. Sifu Zheng didn't touch it because if you are not its master and you touch it, terrible things might befall on you. Only if the Master of the Master's Stone gave the person permission to touch it then nothing will happen but of course the Master's Stone didn't have a Master yet. An audible gasp was heard from the crowd as it floated out of the box Sifu Zheng has opened. 


	4. Shadow Warrior

I Miss You Li

The Master's Stone

Chapter 5

Everyone gasped as Sifu Zheng took it out of the box. It floated between his hands. The stone was a transparent dark green. Although it was a dark green stone, it glowed a light green color. It was a perfect round sphere or ball shaped.

Sifu Zheng started the opening ceremony.

"I present to you a child who might be worthy of your special powers. Will you give this child a chance to show who she or he really is? I, Zheng Hung Yu, has trained and taught him everything I know. Maybe you could teach him all that I could not."

Sifu Zheng floated himself off the platform down to Syaoran. When he got down he finished the rest of the opening ceremony. Now he started the Sacred Incantation.

"Thy Great Force of Ancient Power, Keeper of the Ancient Secrets. Master of Magic, Stone of Power. Share your power once again."

As Sifu Zheng started the beginning incantation the Stone glowed brighter and brighter as it got nearer to Syaoran. Then everyone gasped. Except for Syaoran and Sifu Zheng. It spoke by itself.

"Your name my child?" it asked. The Stone's voice was surprisingly a deep one. It sounded old but wise at the same time.

"L…Li Syaoran," stuttered Syaoran

"I will give you a chance. Will you come with me?" It asked.

Syaoran took a quick glance at his Sifu and Ying, standing on the sidelines. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned back to the Stone. "Yes, I will."

Suddenly Syaoran started to disappear into the stone.

"Do not worry Zheng Hung Yu. This is his test. He will have to face it himself. If he passes he will be my new master. We will be back in awhile." 

Then the Stone itself disappeared. Sifu Zheng smiled. He knew Syaoran would pass. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kero! Did you see what I saw?!" gasped out Sakura. The Look turned back into a card. "Of course I did Sakura. I'm right behind you!" said Kero. "No wonder Syaoran had to go back to train more," She wondered. 

"Kero?" asked Sakura. "What exactly is the Master's Stone?"

"The Master's Stone is an ancient item. You have to fight for it, which is also called the test or something else. If it picks you as its new master, you would become stronger, faster, and all that other stuff. Your sword techniques become better and blah blah. It picks only a good swordsman. Which might be that brat."

"Since we can't see him anymore then I guess we'll just go home and tell Tomoyo then okay?" 

Since her bag was still on the other side of the clearing Sakura called the Clow Book to her. The whole bag floated up and straight to her. Sakura took it and put her new card into the bag. Then Sakura and Kero left to go home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Syaoran has already started to try and get the Master's Stone eh?" said the figure in the tree. "I'd love to have seen the beginning ceremony. I think he is strong enough to get it. He should be…. He might not need my help after all. He should be powerful enough to take care of himself and his beautiful flower. What do you think Si Mun?" The figure said thoughtfully. Then the figure darted back into the shadows of the trees.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran looked around him. It was all white. There was a door in front of him with the chinese number one. (which looks like a single horizontal line)

"So Li Syaoran." It was that same deep, old, and wise voice. "I have three tests for you, a test on your sword skill or techniques, your power, and lastly your soul, mind and heart. These are the three tests. Even if you pass the second but don't pass the third, you still should be happy that you made it that far. Your first test will be your skill. Walk through the first door."

Syaoran hesitantly walked to the first door and pushed it slightly open. He curiously put his head through first. It was a light blue color all around him. It seemed like there were no walls just the blue color around him. He walked in. He thought he was walking on air. 

" SKILL." Said a booming deep voice.

A dark blue shadow seemed to jump out of nowhere right in from of Syaoran. Syaoran was so surprised he jumped back a little and into a fighting stance.

"In this test you'll have to show your skill. I'm Shadow Warrior. Try your best and show us what you've got." Warrior then stepped back and reached behind itself. He pulled out of the air a shimmering silver pole with a sharp double-edged short knife at the end.

Syaoran quickly pulled out his own sword. 

Warrior made the first attack. It lunged the knife straight at Syaoran. 

Syaoran used his sword to make it turn to the side so that it wouldn't hurt him. 

"Very nice Syaoran." Said Warrior.

Warrior then flipped over Syaoran's head landing in a crouch and swiped at Syaoran's feet. Good thing Syaoran turned just in time to see it heading for his feet. He jumped up and attacked Warrior's head with a swipe from left to right. Warrior used his pole to hit Syaoran's sword and try to knock it out of his hand. Except it didn't make the sword fly. They hit each other's weapon and stayed like that. Each one putting more pressure by the second. Syaoran was standing and Warrior still crouching from the flip.

"You've got good physical strength besides skill. To bad I don't judge physical strength." Said Warrior.

"You have good physical strength, too," Syaoran replied. 

Syaoran flicked his sword to behind his back so he wouldn't cut himself when he did a cartwheel and in the process also pushing Warrior's to the right making a clear path around Warrior's left side.

Then Syaoran did a no hands cartwheel, still holding the sword using one of his hands against his back, to Warrior's unprotected left side. 

Syaoran landed on both feet and made a downward cut, from his back to the floor, aiming at the crouching shadow. Warrior then jumped high out of the way before it hit him. Then before Warrior touched the ground, Syaoran did a flying kick, which made Warrior hit an invisible wall on his back. The pole flew out of Warrior's hand and Syaoran caught it. He jumped in front of the shadow sitting at the corner and pointed it at him. 

"Very, Very nice Syaoran. You show excellent skill. If you become Master of the Master's Stone, come back and you can train with me. Good luck on your next test." Then Warrior disappeared along with the shimmering silver pole. 

A door flew open at the opposite end of the room.


	5. Gin

The Master's Stone

Thank you everyone who has reviewed my last 5 chapters! I had a bad writer's block. I don't really think I did too well but you have to tell me how this chapter is. I don't trust myself : ) I'm a BIG fan of S+S but most of it is a little later. Since I have been writing the keys and all for the first 4 chapters I decided not to put it in anymore unless some new character is being introduced. Then you don't have to keep on scrolling down to start. : )

Disclaimer - I don't own cardcaptors! I just LUV to write fanfictions about them. Please don't sue me!

Gin - The opponent Syaoran has to beat in the second test

The Master's Stone

Chapter 6

(Still three more weeks until 10th grade starts for Sakura and the group.)

Sakura had just hanged up the phone. She hummed joyfully to herself. 

Sakura had just finished telling Tomoyo what had happened. Just to keep the training a secret, she skipped that part and said that she had made the card in her room. No one was home anyways. Touya was at his job and her dad was teaching a course at the university to get students ready for the coming year. After she talked to Tomoyo, Tomoyo invited Sakura and Kero to eat lunch at the park with her since they were the only ones home today. Sakura was so happy that her dear Syaoran might get the Master's Stone that she didn't see someone following her wherever she went and watching her every move.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran walked through the second door and into the middle of the room. The room was the color of a light green. The floor, the ceiling and the walls were all colored green.

" POWER " said a booming voice.

In front of him appeared a light blue genie. He was floating in midair. He had on light green clothes and a light green turban. "This test is about power. Magical power, physical power, and mental power. This test is slightly longer because I am testing you on all these three things. You will have a break soon in the middle of this test." Said the genie. " I am called Gin. Show me all you've got and try your hardest to impress me. Do not hold back. I can heal myself quickly after each test but ONLY after each test. First is magical power."

Gin floated a little higher into the air. He raised his hands in front of him and a ball of water started to form between them and got bigger and bigger. Then when the ball of water was just about big enough to touch his palms, a stream of water shot from the ball. Syaoran flipped to the side and pulled out his sword. 

"Force know my plight, Release the light! Lightning!" Syaoran's lightening shot at the ball and it traveled all the way from the ball through Gin's body. Gin shut his eyes tightly from the lightening and bit his lip from the pain. After the extreme shock he opened his eyes.

Gin glanced at Syaoran. The ball of water disappeared.

Then Gin closed his eyes again. 

He clapped his hands together and flames surrounded his whole body. He looked like a burning fireball and his whole body shot at Syaoran. Syaoran dodged, ducked, rolled and jumped. The fire was being thrown everywhere. Syaoran barely missed being flamed.

Syaoran used his sword again. "Force know my plight, Release the light! Element, Water!" From the paper came a huge wave of water and drenched Gin's fireball. In the process Gin's clothes were drenched too.

Syaoran looked at Gin. 

Gin seemed a bit frustrated. This fight was not going very well for him. Gin closed his eyes and concentrated. It seemed like light blue sparks were flying out of his body. In front of him it gathered into a light blue ball. Syaoran gasped. 

It was Gin's energy. The ball gathered more and more from Gin. Syaoran decided not to waste any time. He also started to concentrate. His own energy gathered before him. Except Syaoran also had made a thin shield of energy surround his body. Just in case Gin struck first. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura grabbed her pink bag and stuffed Kero in. She reached over to her Clow book and dropped it into the bag. 

"Ouch!" Sakura looked into the bag. Accidentally she had dropped the book on the wrong side. "I'm so sorry Kero!" She lifted the book out and put it on the other side. "You have to get me some cake….you dropped it right on my stomach!" exclaimed Kero

"Sure Kero. I know Tomoyo will bring some to the picnic." Sakura replied. 

Sakura zipped the bag close. She walked downstairs to the door and put on her feet the same red shoes as before. She walked out the door with her keys and locked it. She headed was headed for the park.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It just so happened that Gin did strike first. The energy shot at Syaoran's shield. Syaoran tried hard and reflected them. His shield held. Some energy shot back at Gin knocking him heavily in the chest and shoulder. Syaoran then released his own energy that was still before him. A bolt of green energy hit at Gin's stomach. Gin was knocked out of the air from the force. He fell on his back and sat back up slowly. His teeth were clenched because of the pain. He clutched his stomach and muttered something. 

His body then floated back into midair. He seemed to be healing himself like what he told Syaoran. He finally opened his eyes after what seemed like a minute. His pain had finally left. He had never been defeated so bad that it took a whole minute to heal himself. Then again his energy had never been used to attack him back. 

"Next is Physical Power." Then Gin's clothing turned into a work out suit, which was also a light green. 

"This time Syaoran, you cannot use your sword. It will not help in this test anyways." With a snap of his finger's Syaoran's sword disappeared. 

"You will have to show your Physical Power by…" Gin snapped his fingers again. "…hitting the dummy as hard as you can with all your fighting moves until its eyes glow red. The faster it gets to red the better. Right now it is blue, then it will turn green and finally red."

With a loud pop, the dummy was lying on the floor with nothing visible to hold it up. Its eyes were blue. 

Gin snapped his fingers again and the dummy stood and straightened up. "Hit as hard as you can."

Syaoran started. He punched and kicked at the dummy with all the moves Sifu Zheng had taught him. He added a few of his own and some moves he saw other people do. After at least 15 minutes of punching and kicking Syaoran looked at its eyes. The eyes glowed green. Syaoran started to slack off a little. The dummy's eyes turned back blue.

Syaoran glared at its eyes and started to punch and kick all over again. _Why you stupid dummy! I could have gotten to red just awhile ago! How do you like this?! Huh? And how about this?!_ As Syaoran said this he punched and kicked rapidly. The dummy's eyes then glowed green. It started to have a red tint. Syaoran was sweating all over. Finally with a final kick its eyes glowed red and then disappeared. Syaoran almost collapsed.

Syaoran was sweating like crazy. _I need a shower! …(tummy grumbles).. and some food too…._

"Very good…." Gin was impressed. His eyes were wide with surprise. " but,.. you still have one more thing to pass before you can get out of here. I can see your sweating all over…. and I heard your stomach grumble, too. Well you certainly earned it." 

Gin clapped his hands three times. A door appeared on the side. "You have two hours to go eat and take a shower because that Physical power test can take a lot of energy out of you." Gin smiled "Everyone gets a break at this stage. Go ahead."

Syaoran bowed to Gin and walked through the door. Inside was all light green and blue. _I'm gonna guess that his favorite color is light green and light blue. _Syaoran thought. Inside was like a little apartment except there was no bedroom. There was a kitchen with food already on the table and the bathroom already had towels and soap. Syaoran walked into the bathroom first to take a shower. Syaoran hurried so that he could eat the food. 

When Syaoran was finished with the shower, he walked into the kitchen. There were dumplings, chicken, vegetable, beef, steak and many other kinds of food. Syaoran ate enough to satisfy his hunger but not that much because otherwise he would be too full and would have a bulging stomach. He lay down onto the couch to take a nap for his remaining hour. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura had just fallen asleep on her bed thinking about Syaoran. The picnic was wonderful. Kero forgave her for dropping the book on top of his stomach. After she came back home she felt tired so she went to her bed. She wondered if he would get the Master's Stone. She hoped he wasn't hurt and thought to herself the whole rest of the day. Kero muttered under his breath after watching Sakura for two hours just thinking and wondering to herself. "That brat had better finish soon so that Sakura will stop daydreaming. She's got to start some more training or something since Dad and Touya aren't around because they are both at work."

However, for the whole day, Sakura was immersed in thoughts and ALL of them were about Syaoran.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran walked back out refreshed with his green chinese robes on. Except they were now clean because Gin used his magic and cleaned it in an instant.

Gin was floating indian-style in the air.

"Gin? I'm ready." Said Syaoran.

Gin opened his eyes and said, "Sit on the floor." 

When Syaoran sat Gin snapped his fingers and Syaoran floated upward and leveled with Gin in the air.

"This test is Mental Power. You have to let make sure your mind is clear and controlled. Depending on how clear your mind is then you will go faster. If needed, you can think of a specific person or thing. You just can't switch whatever you are thinking about during the middle of this race."

The walls seemed to rise up higher and higher. They soon formed into a maze of clear glass-like tubes that you can see through. 

"First one to the top wins. If you win you can walk through the door at the top. If you lose then you will not be able to go to your third test. You will not be able to start upward until you hear the bang. Ready?" 

Syaoran nodded.

"Let's begin then." 

Syaoran closed his eyes.

__

Sakura. Wish me luck. He could see her pictured in his mind. 

****

BANG!!!! 

It started. Syaoran and Gin burst off at break-neck speed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He could feel the wind rushing past his body. His body turned precisely at each corner and turn. He wasn't doing it. He just let his mind guide him. He could feel Gin's magical light blue aura just a bit ahead of him. 

__

Sakura..I'm sorry..I think I'm losing..

He blocked out everything and though of only Sakura. Sakura's face especially. Her sparkling emerald eyes. Her infectious laugh and adorable expressions. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

He's beating me! Gin thought_. No.. I'm slowing down. I've got to clear my head._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The tube was starting to straighten up. No more corners. Just a last dash to the top. Syaoran was ahead of Gin by just a foot. They got closer and closer to the top. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You've beaten me again." Gin smiled. "Now the ultimate test awaits you. If you are chosen as Master of the Master's Stone then you can always come here to train and practice. Just say my name when you get into this very room." Gin smiled and snapped his fingers with the remaining strength he had left. Syaoran's sword appeared infront of him. Syaoran grasped the handle. Gin then vaporized and disappeared.


	6. A True Master is Finally Found

The Master's Stone 

I'm sorry for the delay… I was racking my brains trying to figure out the best way to write this chapter. Please e-mail or review this story. Any comments, ideas and scrutinizing is welcome. (I might use someone's idea for the S+S mushy parts if they are really good and of course I will say that ______ (person's name) helped me and I dedicate that part to him/her.)

The Master's Stone 

Chapter 7

(Still the same day when he started to fight for the Master's Stone. It's just in the evening now. Around dinnertime. Although Syaoran already had his dinner during his little break. )

Syaoran had walked through the door after Gin had disappeared. 

Inside this room it was very still. This time there was no booming voice as he came in. Syaoran surveyed the room. On one side of the room was a small table with a scarlet colored pillow on top. In front of that table was a large pillow. It was a deep forest green. Syaoran walked a little closer to the deep forest green pillow. He took a quick glance around the room wondering what he was supposed to do. Then a bright green light came from the scarlet pillow. Out of the light came the Master's Stone. 

Syaoran watched it emerge. 

"You have passed the first two tests. Be proud you made it to the third. Many fail in the first two tests." The Master's Stone spoke in its old, deep, and wise voice again. 

"I give the last test. The third and final one. I do it myself because I don't trust anyone else to judge on the most important element of all in a swordsman." Syaoran was listening to every word carefully. 

The dark green stone engulfed the room with a bright green light. Syaoran 's eyes were closed and sitting cross legged on the floor. Or what felt like the floor. He looked like he was meditating but really was far from that. 

He thought of his special girl waiting for so long to meet him again. 

Then it seemed like he was taken back in time to his past. He saw himself eating noodles Ying had prepared herself. Ying was still a very young girl herself. She laughed at Syaoran with his noodles everywhere. Then came a bright flash of green light. 

He saw himself practicing his sword with Ying. He saw his old master from his childhood. This master was a good master too. Enough for the little boy and older girl. They all practiced together. Then another flash of bright green light came. (Another flash)

He saw himself at a playground. Two girls were playing with a big red bouncy ball. He knew them. His young cousin's were approached by a bully. This bully seemed familiar. The bully had kicked the ball and laughed evilly as he saw Syaoran's cousins start to cry. He saw his younger-self run up to the big bully and punch him right into the stomach. _Good thing I started martial arts so young_. The bully walked away doubled over in pain. He saw himself retrieve the ball for his cousins and saw their happy smiles. (Another flash)

He was practicing his sword skills with a teacher. He didn't remember his name though. It was hard remembering all those names after finishing one teacher after another. (Another flash)

He was at the airport determined to go to Japan and bring back the Clow Cards to his family. (Another flash)

He saw himself fighting with Sakura at recess for the Clow Cards. (Another flash)

Every Clowcard and capture went through his mind. 

His girl, Sakura, hugging him. 

Then his departure from Japan when he promised to meet her again. Soon. They promised. Sakura had tears in her eyes. 

Syaoran's mind suddenly was calm, serene, tranquil, and peaceful. Then he heard what he longed for to be able to go back to Japan. 

"Never have I found someone so close to the true master I have been searching for. Many were very close but you have every quality that I have been searching for in a person for so many thousands of years. I truly am just a master's stone. I am like a servant but that is what I was made for. To show, teach, and help one worthy of the ancient secrets. It would be an honor to teach you. Do you accept? Will you accept the title of Master Li Syaoran of the Master's Stone?"

Syaoran felt like he wanted to jump for joy. "Yes. I accept."


	7. Introduced

The Masters Stone ch8

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to everyone for reviewing my fic! For me, knowing that people are enjoying my story makes me very happy, especially when I read the reviews! Please e-mail me if you have a really good S+S idea! 

Li Si Mun, Li Jing - Syaoran's cousins. Si Mun and Jing are also like best, best, friends. These two were also trained together in a special "field." You'll find out after you read the fic.

Key for words:

Wai - (Cantonese) when you pick up the phone, kind of like hello

I've changed the _thoughts_ from italics to these ' '

Italics take a looong time.

The Master's Stone

Chapter 8

*~*~*~*~*~*~ Late at night *~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura studied the card in her hand. The Look card. Her wand was at her side. 

"Look card! Show me Syaoran! Look card, Release and dispel!" 

Out of the card the silvery mist flowed out and formed at her outstretched hand. It showed nothing. Yet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran reappeared at the exact spot where he had left. Everyone was silent. His sword transformed back into its small black orb pendant in his hands. He hung the pendant on his outstretched fingers. 

Then a bright light flashed and in front of Syaoran was the Master's Stone. The Stone shrinked in size, identical to the black orb. It floated right below the orb and they connected with a string. 

Everyone gasped as they realized what they had just witnessed. Syaoran was now Master Li Syaoran of the Master's Stone. Everyone rushed to him to congratulate him. His sisters got to him first. A sudden familiar aura seemed to be coming from all around him. He searched the crowd of relatives but the face he was looking for was nowhere to be found. Then the familiar pink aura disappeared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura smiled happily. Syaoran had succeeded. She called back the Look card and fell on her bed. Kero had seen everything too. 

"I can't believe the brat had actually pulled it off. Do you think he might be coming back to Japan?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes I think so. We have three more weeks until school starts. That's plenty of time for him to move back to Japan. Let's get some sleep. It's late already."

Sakura changed and went to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later to find Kero already asleep on her pillow. Sakura pulled the covers back and slipped under them. Kero stirred a little. Sakura snuggled her cheek to his round head and unconsciously he snuggled back.

*~*~*~*~*~Next morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Syaoran rubbed his eyes in shock, not sleepiness. 6:00 AM. Who would bother him at this time? He knew everyone in the household got up this early but no one was really bothered until breakfast time. Which would be around 7:30 to 7:45. 

Syaoran walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. Ying was holding up an outfit. 

"Guess what Mother announced after you left to your room?" She was VERY excited. "There's gonna be a ball tonight!!" She squealed. "I made you this last night. I know that you don't really have a new suit and all of your old ones are a bit small. Whadda you think? Did I do a good job?" She held up the outfit higher and right in front of his nose. 

"You soooo remind me of someone." Syaoran's eyes were wide in surprise. 

Ying looked confused. "Who?" 

"It's all right. You wouldn't know anyway." Syaoran took the suit from her and went to the bathroom. 

'Tomoyo would have been hysterically ecstatic if she knew someone also loved to design and make outfits.' Syaoran thought. He put on the suit quickly before Ying would start to tell him to hurry up. 

After he came out she pushed him in front of the mirror. 

He had crisp white pants and matching white hand gloves, and shoes. His shirt under his jacket was also white. His jacket was a brown color, a slight lighter than his eyes, with gold trims. The trims had a fancy design to it. The jacket was buttoned, with gold colored buttons, at the collar all the way to his stomach, like a regular coat. The front stopped there but the back went down further to the back of his knees. 

He didn't mind. This was at least comfortable. Mother's outfits were itchy. All his other sisters were good too but not with guy suits. They were spectacular at gowns, though. On the other hand, Ying was the best all around. Hers were just… unique. 

*~*~*~*~*~* The beginning of the ball *~*~*~*~*

Syaoran had to start the dance with a girl. It didn't matter who the girl was but HE had to start. His mother led him to a girl with black, black hair. She looked like the same age as him. He was 16 years old. Her hair had streaks of dark brown. Her amber eyes were like his. 

Her hair was pulled back into a very beautiful design. Whoever did it had separated the dark brown ones. These were twisted into their own shape (whatever shape you have in mind).

She had on a midnight blue gown. No sleeves. It had spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back. The top part of the gown hugged her body. The bottom part was a little puffy and loose. It stopped one inch above the floor, which was enough to see her shoes time to time. Her high-heeled shoes were also a midnight blue. Her also midnight blue gloves stopped at her wrists with a midnight blue ribbon. Her body was graceful, strong and slender.

She looked familiar. He couldn't quite grasp from when. All he remembered was punching someone older then him in the gut when he saw her.

"Do you remember me Syaoran?" She said.

"This is Si Mun. Your cousin. She will be going with you to Japan." His mother filled in for Syaoran and at the same time introduced them but Syaoran didn't know that Si Mun already knew him. "I hope you two will be good friends." Syaoran's mother left them so they could start the ball.

*~*~*~* INFO *~*~*~* (Some nights before Syaoran had fought for the Master's Stone) 

(So you won't get confused with why Si Mun is also going to Japan.)

Eriol could feel evil radiating from the general direction of Japan. An evil that could be felt from Japan to England was VERY strong. His cute relative would be going back soon, he knew. Syaoran would need help. Syaoran would need help from a specially trained person who specialized in fighting against evil. He knew the exact person, or persons, to call.

RING!!!

The phone was picked up immediately after the first ring.

"Wai?" It was a girl's voice.

"Is this Si Mun?" asked Eriol in a deep voice. He tried to make his voice deeper.

"Yes… Eriol? Is it you?" questioned Si Mun.

"Awww… I was hoping to surprise you." Eriol said sadly. 

"So what made you call me?" Si Mun said in a puzzled voice.

"I think your dear cousin, or my cute descendent, might need some help when he goes back to Japan. Can Jing help too? You might need all the help you can get. Then again…I don't have to ask her to come. You're fighting partners. Of course she would come if you do. It's because I can feel evil radiating heavily from Japan." 

"Now that you mention it, I can feel it too. Why would evil be in Japan? Wait… The Clow Mistress is there!" 

"Yes. Maybe this evil is trying to get at Sakura. I don't really know." 

Eriol really had no idea why evil was there but there seemed to be a connection with the Clow Mistress.

Si Mun thought. "How about this idea. Since Syaoran's flight is not until a week after school starts and that's not until at least a few more weeks, Sakura might be in danger. Who knows what could happen in three weeks…I'll send Jing there right now to watch over her. I'll go to Syaoran's opening ceremony for the Master's Stone. When he goes back, I'll just go with him." 

"I'll call Li Tai Tai to ask if she will introduce you to Syaoran. He might have forgotten who you are since he has to remember so many people in the Li Mansion. Or at least that's what happens to me… I'll also ask if you can go accompany him to Japan, too. I'll tell her. After I'll call you back. I'll buy your tickets for you since I am asking you to go there. Oh yes. One more thing. Can you help get Syaoran and the Clow Mistress together? I know you'll meet Tomoyo. She's also a friend of Syaoran and Sakura. She just can't wait for them to get together but you'll need to carefully think out a plan with Tomoyo. Tomoyo also knows about the Clow cards so you don't have to worry." 

Si Mun giggled. "Of course I'll try. I can't promise though. Talk to you later then. Bye."

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to the ball *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran held out his hand for her. She put her hand in his and he led her to the ballroom floor. 

"Do you remember me Syaoran?" Si Mun asked again. Her amber eyes were looking for an answer. "You seem…familiar." He replied. He looked at her closely. A strong but soft midnight blue aura surrounded her. "Well, that's close enough." She said. They were silent for a minute. Syaoran was getting uncomfortable.

"That's a nice gown. Who made it?" Syaoran asked. 

"Ying made it for me. The gown I had brought with me just disappeared. She knew I had it before. She even saw it. Ying helped me look but we couldn't find it anywhere. It looked like this one but I didn't have gloves to match and I had sleeves. She was sorry that I had lost it so she made this one. She made straps instead of sleeves and the straps are crisscrossed. I think she's very good at making gowns, suits and all sorts of clothes."

For a second, a frown swept across her face. Then as fast as it had came, it left. Syaoran didn't notice it.

'I thought I could feel the faintest wisp of dark magic. Someone must be hiding it.' Her eyes swept the ballroom floor. She turned back to Syaoran when she heard him speak.

"Why are you coming to Japan with me?" Asked Syaoran. He was curious.

"I can't really tell you the real reason but here's a big part. I'm going to help you." Si Mun was whispering into his ear so no one could hear, just incase someone was listening. "I know it seems silly because now you're Master Li Syaoran of the Master's Stone but you still have a lot to learn from the Master's Stone." 

She was right, Syaoran concluded. 'I am not really a Master yet. I still have lots to learn.' All these questions floated into his head. Why was she accompanying him? Would Sakura be all right? He needed more of an answer then just that Si Mun was going to help him, but with what?

"Don't worry. You and your Cherry Blossom have nothing to worry about for now." He stared at her and stopped abruptly in surprise.

The song just so happened to end right there. She gently curtsied and walked away silently. He needed to know more. What did she mean? He had to dance with her again to get more information. He looked around the ballroom but she was not there. She seemed to have simply…disappeared.

*~*~*~* Right after Si Mun "disappeared" ~*~*~*~* (I'll do italics so you can tell when they are talking to each other)

Si Mun sat on the bed in her guestroom. She had changed into more comfortable everyday-wear. She didn't have to go back down to the ball for at least another half an hour to forty-five minutes. Her maid would come tell her. Dinner would be served then. She concentrated lightly. She didn't need to concentrate too heavily or use any magic. 

It's just that Jing and her was raised together, trained together and went through everything together. They were to be trained specifically together as one. Which is one reason why they had known each other since birth. So they would know each other like the back of their own hands and be best friends. Their parents had wanted this. Both of their fathers were brothers. These two brothers were Li Tai Tai's distant cousins. 

Since they were trained in this special way they could read each other's minds. They were partners. They were best buds. They could only read each other's minds. If they wanted to read someone else's mind then they needed to cast a spell. _'Jing?'_

__

'Yes?' came a respond. 

Si Mun sighed. _'It's a relief to hear from you because we are so far away from each other. I thought that maybe I wouldn't be able to contact you. Is Sakura all right? Has she noticed you?'_

'Yeah. She's all right. I don't think she's noticed me yet. I hid my aura. Of course.' Jing mentally rolled her eyes. 

__

'Syaoran knows that we are going to help him. I didn't tell him why. Auntie introduced us and we danced together for the first dance to start the ball. I bet he's looking for me right now. I did the old disappearing spell.' Si Mun smiled. Then she frowned. _'When I danced with him I sensed evil magic coming somewhere around the ballroom. It was only a wisp but then it was gone. I know someone is somewhere they aren't supposed to be.'_

'That's not good. I think that the dark magic in Japan has faded a little. That missing magic might be in Hong Kong. Does he remember us? Or at least you?' asked Jing.

__

'He says I seem familiar which is good enough because it shows that he knows we aren't doing anything bad.' Si Mun said. _'Are you still following her?'_

__

'Yup. She doesn't look around to see if someone is following her, so I think I'm still pretty good at my ol' tricks.' Jing mentally laughed. _'Anyway, while I was following her the other day, she went to the park. It turns out that she trains with Keroberos whenever they have free time. Which is about everyday because its summer and school hasn't started. The Clow Mistress has lots of magic radiating from her. Good thing it isn't dark magic… She made a card yesterday too. The Look card. I guess she just learned how to. Guess what it does?'_

'What does it do?' Si Mun was curious. 

__

'You can watch someone in this little fortune teller globe. It can show you what someone is doing or it can find things for you. Guess who she asked to see? Syaoran. I was pretty surprised. I watched the opening ceremony. She was kinda far away but I still saw everything. Is Syaoran now Master Li Syaoran now? And does he know your coming to Japan with him?'

'Yes he is Master Li Syaoran but he still has to learn from the Stone. Its not like he'll get all those ancient secrets and everything in a blink of an eye. He has to learn them. He knows we are coming to help. Oh yes. I forgot to ask you. Did you get that apartment next to his?' Si Mun just HAD to know. It was very important for them to get that apartment.

__

'Oh yes! We did! I outbid the last person trying to buy the apartment. I bet they think it unusual why a little 16-year old girl has so much money.' Jing giggled_. 'I won't start the remodeling until you're here.'_

Si Mun heard footsteps coming down the hall. It slowed down dramatically at her door. She hastily grabbed her sword from its midnight blue velvet case that was at the foot of her bed. She shoved the velvet case under the bed. _'Jing!! Someone's here I have to leave!' _She closed their link. Muttering a spell, glittery specks of light, the color of midnight blue, swarmed at her feet. It swirled around her body and engulfed her. 


	8. Just Visiting

CH10 substitute

Hey everyone! I haven't been getting many reviews after the eighth chapter. Should I stop? It doesn't seem like people are reviewing…. I haven't gotten more than three reviews… I think. I'm not quite sure what should happen in the next chapter. I didn't really think of a plot for this story. Please give me some ideas for the next chapter! I will, of course, write first thing at the beginning of the chapter, thanks to whoever sent the idea and that the chapter was their idea. Okie?

Also, I'm so sorry that my chapters are so short. I don't really have soooo much time to write really loooong chapters although I do try and I would like to write longer chapters. I have been doing Mcas testing this week (5/14/2001) and I will still be for the following week. Sorry about it. My teachers loaded me with last minute hw for the Mcas. 

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors. Don't sue me! 

The Master's Stone

Chapter 9

Si Mun was invisible now. She stood out of the way in a far corner of the room. 

The lock clicked and then the doorknob turned. Si Mun was tense. Who wanted to come here?

Then in came a person. The person was dressed all in black, like a ninja, with a sword on their back. The person radiated evil from their body.

The person stealthily walked in. It looked around and walked over to the bed. The person crouched and their hand went under the bed. The person pulled out the velvet case. 

Si Mun quietly walked to the person's back. Still invisible, she pointed her sword at the person's back and spoke. 

"What do you want from me?" Si Mun said. 

The person, surprised, dropped the case. The case itself was heavy. Si Mun knew that he had thought that the sword was in the case. The person swiveled around looking for whoever spoke. When its back was turned to her, she poked the person lightly with the sword to tell the person that she was armed.

"You better not move. Answer my question." Si Mun said forcefully. 

"Why should I?" the person replied.

"If you don't tell me than I don't think you would like to know what happens to you." Si Mun responded. 

The person looked deep in thought with eyes sweeping the room. Si Mun was right behind the person. The person's eyes narrowed. He was positive the voice was coming from behind him. 

In a blink of an eye the person pulled out their sword behind their back and swiped behind him. She wasn't expecting it and the force from the swipe hit her sword. She flew sideways, very hard, into the wall. The sword struck the wall and a dent mark appeared. 

The person snorted. "Never sneak up on my back. That's a lesson for you. I'll be back soon." The person turned to run to the balcony. Then jumped off the rail into the dark night. 

Si Mun rubbed her right wrist in pain. Her wrist was bent backwards when the person hit her sword. She knew she could've blocked it but she wasn't ready. She ended the invisible spell and stood up.

Si Mun went over to her spell book. She turned to the page she was looking for. She put her unhurt left hand over the wrist. She muttered the spell and she could immediately feel the pain leave. 

She knew the person must have been after the Twilight orb. The Twilight orb was in the handle of her sword. She held up the sword. Si Mun looked down at it. 

It was long and slender. The handle was made out of a special midnight blue stone with fancy carvings and intricate designs. There was a single red string coming from the end of the handle, which had a small blue stone at the end of the red string. The same stone as what the handle was made out of. Out of this stone was a tassel (Like Syaoran's sword) of more red strings. 

The handle was special. In the middle was a small orb. If you looked closely, you could see the midnight blue glitterish stuff inside the stone swirl gently. It was her orb, Twilight. Jing's orb was Dawn. She held the sword up in front of her and called it back. What was left in her hand was a red string and the small orb which looked like a pendent. 

"I'll be ready next time." She said out into the dark night. 

There was a knock at her door. "Miss Li?" said a female voice. 

"Come in." Si Mun replied. She put the string around her neck and tucked the pendent under her shirt. 

"Dinner is about to start." The maid poked her head into the room. "Do you need help dressing?" 

"I'll be fine." Si Mun took her gown and headed to her bathroom to change. After she came out, she looked exactly as she did before at the ball. Except she had her pendent on. Before, she had left the sword in its case. She called it into its pendent form so she could keep it with her just incase the person came back looking for it. 

She headed downstairs into the dining room. Li Tai Tai saw her come in. She pointed to a seat that was next to Syaoran. Li Tai Tai was sitting on the other side of Syaoran. 

Si Mun went to her seat and sat down. 

*~*~*~*~* In Japan *~*~*~*~*

Jing looked through Sakura's window. She was invisible, like Si Mun. She had to watch over Sakura. It was her job. She had been in the tree, next to Sakura's window, mentally talking to Si Mun. 

One more check on Sakura and she would go back to her new apartment. Sakura went downstairs to eat dinner with her family. Jing watched until she knew Sakura would be all right. 

Jing decided to go home. It was getting late. Jing would have to wake up early to watch over Sakura. She had already found out Sakura gets up late in the mornings. She found out the boring way. 

Jing leaped like a cat onto the neighbor's house. Swift and soundless. She turned back to look through Sakura's window. Kero was playing Zylon warriors. Jing sighed and turned to leap to the next house. After jumping onto the roofs for a few minutes, she came to the park.

She leaped from tree branch to tree branch. Coming close to the edge of the park she spotted her apartment. A tree stood next to her window. She had left the bedroom window open. 'oh well. Its easier to get in then.' She leaped up the tree and then through her window. 

Jing got ready for bed and had a light snack. 

She finished eating and then went to her bedroom. She yawned twice before slipping between the covers. Right after she relaxed, she drifted off into dreamland.

*~*~*~*~* The next morning *~*~*~*~*

It was just getting light out when Jing woke. 'Dawn. How beautiful.' She looked at the sun coming up from the horizon casting morning shadows. The sky had a mix of many colors. 

Jing pushed the blankets away from her and got up. She headed for the bathroom. She came back out wearing training clothes. 

She took her sword from its heavy golden-colored velvet case and went out to the large balcony to start her morning training. She started the routine. 

Her movements were graceful and precise but altogether deadly. It was the result from her many years of training. 

Her Dawn orb and sword was almost the exact replica of Si Mun's Twilight orb and sword. The difference was where ever Si Mun's had midnight blue, Jing's had a golden color, like the sun at sunrise.

After she finished she headed for the shower and came back out with regular everyday wear. She called the sword back to its pendent form. If she was seen running around the area with a sword in her hands then people would be suspicious and scared. 

She went deep into the park and stopped at a secluded area. It was a beautiful place. This place was undisturbed by humans. The only person she knew who came here was Sakura. 

After a few minutes Jing headed to Sakura's house. 


	9. New News

CH10 substitute

I'm BACK!!! I'm so happy!

Hey people! I really don't think this is a really good chapter but I need feedback! 

No more finals! YAY! Summer vacation!

Syaoran's mother is going to be Li Yelan! Finally.., her real name! Sorry about the confusion. I decided now was as good a time as any, to start calling her Yelan : )

Sorry that I skipped so many days! I want the action to begin! This series is getting long… In your review, can you tell me if you like it as a long series or do you want me to end it quicker? Feedback too please!

Disclaimer! : I don't own cardcaptors! Don't sue me!

The Master's Stone 

Chapter 10

Jing followed the girl to the park. She knew that the girl would be going back to her secluded area to train in private. She followed soundlessly behind jumping on the tree branches. She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail so when she jumped it wouldn't get into her face. The girl, Sakura, skipped and hopped down the trail. 

'I wonder what made her so happy.' Jing looked at her watch after she tied her hair up. Three more days to go until school started. Then Jing could introduce herself to Sakura. 

Jing saw a rustle in the tree that Sakura passed by. She thought it was a squirrel because a few minutes later a squirrel ran down the trunk. So Jing dismissed the thought.

*~*~*~*

Sakura was very close to her training area when she heard a loud crack behind her. She spun around but was off balance so she landed on her bottom. 

In front of her was a boy. He had blue hair and eyes. Emerald green eyes were looking at him in suspicion. She's never seen him before. His eyes were twinkling with laughter when he saw her on the ground. He looked like a nice person. 

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I just moved here." He held out a hand for her. She took it and he pulled her up. 

"I'm all right." Sakura dusted herself off. Leaves and twigs were all over her dress. 

"I'm Wong Mark. Pleased to meet you." He introduced himself and bowed deeply.

Sakura giggled at his formality. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Pleased to meet you, too." 

"Are you, by any chance, going to Seijyo High?" He raised his eyebrows. 

"Yes I am." Sakura answered him. He was such a polite guy.

"Then maybe I will meet you there when school starts. You'll have to give me a tour." He looked at his watch. Sakura glanced at it too. It was a very expensive looking watch. 

"I have to leave now. See you at school." He waved bye to her and turned around to run off.

"Ja ne Mark." Sakura answered. She watched him leave. 

*~*~*~*

Jing watched the boy leave. She frowned. Jing thought the boy looked very familiar but, in a bad way. As if… As if she had met him before. Something wasn't right. He was VERY familiar. She's just couldn't put her finger on it.

*~*~*~* 

Sakura took Kero out of the bag. He pounced on her immediately. "Who was that?"

"Just a boy. He's going to be in Seijyo High too. I think he might want me to give him a tour." She replied. 

"Then should we start training?"

*~*~*~* 

Sakura listened to Kero as he babbled on his instructions. "Do you get it?" Kero finally finished. 

Sakura nodded. She was to call for the cards. She wasn't asking them to come to her like last time. Not that calling. She was calling on them to come out without using the clow wand. 

She set her feet one in front of the other and stood with her hands at her sides. She concentrated on her cherry blossom crystal and called on her card's power. (I haven't mentioned the cherry blossom crystal for a long time… I'm so sorry but I almost forgot about it!)

Finally Sakura felt a slight tingle in the back of her mind. At the same time Kero saw the cherry blossom give off a bright twinkle of light. "WINDY! Release!" Sakura yelled out. From behind her, out of nowhere, stood Windy. Windy flew out from behind Sakura and circled the clearing. All the leaves on the trees were almost blown off as Windy circled around. "WINDY! Return!" Sakura yelled out again. Windy flew back to its former place behind Sakura and then vanished.

Sakura fell to her knees.

"Sakura?! Are you okay?" Kero fluttered over. "That was pretty good considering it was your first time. It was really strong." 

Sakura got back up. She shook her head and she shook her hair to her back. "Whew. I'm okay. It just took a lot out of me." 

*~*~*~*

Jing blinked. 'That was strong! It almost blew me off my feet.' She let go of her tight grasp on one of the trees next to her. 

Jing looked at her hands. They had indented markings from the trees because of her firm grip. 

"Ouch." 

*~*~*~*

Syaoran found out that since he became the Master of the Master's Stone that he could talk to the Stone whenever he wanted to. The reason was because the Stone talked to him inside his mind. The Stone didn't want others to overhear their training or else if someone was listening then that person would learn all the secrets. 

Syaoran trained in secret everyday whenever he got the chance to be alone. They first trained in magic. Many of the spells and other magic things the Stone taught him were powerful. No wonder the Stone didn't want others to learn them. 

*~*~*~* Tuesday - The day before school 

Many people watched the fight. Each move was deadly but graceful, sharp and precise. But, each movement was like a river flowing at a constant rate and speed, never stopping. Finally, after a long time, Syaoran put down his sword. Both of them hadn't landed any blows.

"Your pretty good. I guess we're about the same level. I can't beat you and vice versa." Syaoran said looking at his sword. 

Si Mun started jumping up and down in joy. "Woo hoo!!"

Amused, he watched her small act. He then caught sight of her sword. He asked her if he could see it, so she handed it to him. He took it carefully and admired the delicate and fancy stone work. Then he saw the orb. 

"What's this?" Syaoran asked her. Lots of power coming from it. He should have been practicing with the Master's Stone but Si Mun had challenged him to a practice fight. 

"That's the Twilight orb. It is one of the Twin orbs." Si Mun watched her sword as Syaoran was examining it. 

"Then what is the other orb?" Asked Syaoran. 

"Dawn is the other Twin orb." The Stone replied for Si Mun in its old wise voice. "The Twin orbs are powerful when together. They are not as powerful when they are separated. Two children, when picked to train together and have the Twin orbs usually start training together when very young."

"Then who is the other person you trained with who has the Dawn orb?" asked Syaoran.

"Li Jing has the Dawn orb." Si Mun responded. "She's like my best friend. Besides us two being cousins, we're like best friends. We both started to train young when we were given the Twin orbs."

"Where is she then?" Syaoran asked. 

"You will meet her very soon." Si Mun promised. 

Li Yelan came up behind Si Mun. 

Si Mun felt her presence and turned around. Bowing her head respectively she asked "Yes Auntie?" 

"I have informed the school Syaoran will be going to. You will go with him to school in two days. I don't want you to stay around the mansion with nothing to do."

Closing her eyes, Si Mun answered "Yes Auntie."

Yelan turned to Syaoran. "Go to the storage and you two can pick out some school supplies."

"I will mother." Syaoran nodded his head.

Yelan smiled at the two and then left.

*~*~*~*

Syaoran shrugged. "Mother doesn't let us off so easily." 

Si Mun sighed. "She makes us go to school even though we're here for one week. How exciting."

Si Mun and Syaoran became pretty good friends over the last two weeks. Syaoran didn't feel tense when he was talking to her. She was fun to be with. They practiced fighting in the morning and had each other for company.


	10. First Day of School Horrors

CH11

I was going to have this with chapter 10 but I decided since I was beginning school, I should make it a different chapter.

Disclaimer ! : I don't own cardcaptors! don't sue me!

The Master's Stone

Chapter 11

By: AznTiGeR1628

*~*~*~* Hong Kong - Wednesday - First day of school

Si Mun and Syaoran walked through the hallway going to the office. She had to fill out some forms since she was new at Hong Kong High. 

Si Mun watched disgustedly at how many boys were staring at her. 'Jing was right.' Si Mun would have to go through this ALL over again…

Syaoran led her to a room. A lady was at her desk writing. She looked up when she realized they were there. 

"Hello Syaoran." She first greeted Syaoran. Then she turned her head to look at the girl standing next to him. She had dark black hair with dark brown streaks that fell down her back. "May I help you?" 

Si Mun nodded. "I'm new here, but I'll only be staying a week."

The lady nodded. She pulled out some papers from her desk drawer and picked a pen up for her desk. 

"Just fill these three forms out. Since you'll be staying at HKH for a week, I'll just make a copy of Syaoran's schedule and you two can go to the same classes." 

Syaoran nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Wu." He took his schedule from his binder and handed it to her.

Mrs. Wu took them. "I have to go to the teachers room to make the copy, so when your done with the forms just set them on my desk and you can sit at a chair to wait."

Si Mun watched Mrs. Wu walk hurriedly out the door. 

*~*~*~* Same day in Japan - Wednesday - First day of school 

Sakura walked through the door and sat at her seat. 

Tomoyo was surprised. "You're early today!"

"I set the alarm clock 20 minutes earlier." Sakura replied, satisfied with her timing this morning.

Terada-sensei walked in the door. 

"Good morning class and welcome back to Seijyo high!"

Everybody groaned. Another long high school year.

"I have a few announcements to make." Terada sensei looked down at a piece of paper on his desk.

"Cheerleader tryouts are next week and same with the soccer tryouts." Terada sensei read off the paper. "Chorus tryouts are on this Friday. So that's in two days. Football and basketball tryouts are on next Monday." 

Terada sensei dropped the paper back down onto his desk. "Now that's over with. The next announcement I have is that we have two new students. Please come in." 

First walked a girl with light brown hair. It was medium length and in a ponytail. She had light brown eyes and a very nice figure. She smiled in greetings to the class as she looked at them. Many of the boys looked like they were about to melt when she smiled. Her eyes caught sight of Sakura and she smiled at her. She seemed very friendly.

Sakura recognized the next person right away. It was Mark. His blue hair was slightly waving in front of his eyes. He smiled at Sakura, so she smiled back. Many girls pouted with jealousy.

Terada sensei first pointed to the girl. 

"This is Li Jing. She's from China." 

Then he pointed to the boy. 

"This is Wong Mark, also from China." 

*~*~*~* Recess and/or lunch time

Sakura and Jing introduced themselves to each other. Even though Jing already knew Sakura she just went along with it. Sakura was happy she made a new friend. She led Jing over to everybody else and introduced him or her one at a time. 

"So would you like to eat lunch with my friends?" Sakura asked.

Jing nodded. "Sure." 

Sakura and Jing sat with the rest of the crew. The boys were playing soccer so it was only Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko. 

Mark had made friends with a boy in a different class. His name was Bobby. He was the star football player last year and was quite popular so Mark became fairly popular by the first day. Mark sat with Bobby and all his other popular friends during recess or lunchtime. Bobby had a large build. His grades weren't the best but they weren't the worst. Bobby also had a large obsession or crush on Sakura and Tomoyo. Bobby thought they were both really pretty.

Sakura stood up. "I think I forgot my soda in my bag. I'm going back inside to get it." 

"Don't take too long, lunch time is about to end soon." Rika piped up.

"I won't." Sakura ran to the classroom.

*~*~*~*

Sakura ran down the halls in a fast jog. She slowed down as she neared her classroom. She went in and saw her bag. With her back to the door, she didn't notice two other people walk in after her. Sakura reached in for the soda bottle. 

Everything unexpectedly became pitch dark. Sakura screamed in fright. She heard another person scream not too far off. 

"Tomoyo?" Sakura cried out.

"Sakura? Where are you? What happened?" Tomoyo responded with a shriek. 

A warm hand grabbed onto Sakura's arm. 

"Sakura! Use the Light card." 

Sakura was shocked. "Jing?? Is that you??" 

"Yes its is! Use the Light card! Before they come!" Jing tightened her hold on Sakura. 

"Before who comes?" Sakura was puzzled. Who did she mean? Wait a minute! How does she know about the cards?!

"What happens if someone sees us?!" Sakura put her hand over her clow wand and cherry blossom crystal for comfort.

"Just do it!" 

They all heard an erie scattering of clicks.

Sakura decided to not waste any more time. Sakura got into her pose.

Sakura concentrated on her cherry blossom crystal like how she did in her last training session. Then she felt the slight tingle again from the back of her mind. She didn't know it but the cherry blossom did the same thing, it gave off the bright twinkle of light.

"Light card!" Sakura yelled out.

Behind her stood Light. She gave off a bright light all around the room. Just about a step away from Sakura stood Jing and about a step away from Jing stood Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo screamed. Two feet away stood two gigantic spiders. They were about three feet tall and just as wide. Three large black eyes of each head and the hairy bodies made them look very creepy and menacing. 

Jing held out her pendant. She concentrated a bit. Then in the pendant's place was a beautiful golden colored sword with the orb on the handle. The red tassel, which swayed about, was at the end of a string that came out of the hilt. 

Jing let go of Sakura's arm and stood in front of Tomoyo to protect her because the two spiders were closer to Tomoyo.

"I call upon an element! FIRE!" Jing drew her sword in front of her face with her right hand. With her left hand she put two fingers, her index and middle on one of the flat sides of the sword. Which was the side facing her. The sword's sharp tip pointed up. At the handle, her orb glowed brighter and from where her two fingers were placed on the sword, came a wide stream of hot and burning fire. 

The spiders writhed in agony. Their legs spread out from under their bodies as they sunk to the floor.

Jing stopped the fire. The spiders lay dead on the ground. The electric lights came back on and the darkness left. 

Sakura called back the Light card. "Thank you Light." She first said to the card. "Light card! Return!" The Light card vanished. 

Sakura then faced Jing. She let go of all the questions that were filling her head. "How do you know about the Clow Cards? How do you know I'm the Clow card Mistress? Where did you learn magic? Did someone ask you to come here? What was that spider? Who did that?" Sakura was about to let loose another round of questions but Jing stopped her. 

She sighed in defeat first. "I guess I'll have to tell you everything." 

"You have to explain! Please!" Sakura pleaded.

"Why don't you come over my apartment this afternoon? I'm afraid we don't have much lunch time left." Jing called back her sword. Sakura and Tomoyo agreed to come over after school.

"Sakura! You've gotten so much stronger! Have you been training without telling me?" Tomoyo sternly asked Sakura. 

"Yeah… I've … b.. been training over the summer with ..Ke.. Kero a few times." Sakura stuttered out as Tomoyo gave her the why-didn't-you-tell-me look.

'More like a thousand times.' Jing thought. 

All three of them headed back out to Rika, Naoko and Chiharu to finish lunch before the bell rang.

*~*~*~*

Si Mun was getting uncomfortable. "Can you please stop that?" 

The boy just stared at her in fascination. "Wow…"

The boy had big green eyes. His lanky figure and black rimmed glasses made him look really dorky. Si Mun was starting to get fed up. She was ready to punch the living day lights out of him if he didn't stop this right now.

Then Syaoran came up behind her and sat next to her with his lunch. He caught the boy staring at Si Mun. "What did you do?" Syaoran asked her quietly.

"Nothing!" Si Mun whined. She was about to get up and leave when Syaoran pushed her back down.

"What??!" Si Mun asked annoyed. "Wait until another girl passes by. That might get his attention." Syaoran advised. "Just ignore him for now. Simon always does this. I think he's done it to almost every girl in this school."

For ten minutes of waiting and seeing other girls pass by her, Simon still stared. Si Mun decided to punch Simon out right then and there or else he wouldn't stop. 

She stood up. The boy stood up too. Si Mun didn't notice a figure coming up behind her. 

She stared back at the boy. Then as quick as a flash, she punched him straight in the face. Syaoran didn't even get a chance to stop her. 

The boy fell back and hit the floor. Simon was knocked out unconscious for a few brief moments before he woke up again. He had a bloody nose and ran to the nurses' office without taking a backward look at Si Mun since he was too engrossed with his current situation.

"Serves him right." Si Mun muttered. Then she noticed people staring at her because they have never seen a girl punch that hard before. She glared back. Everyone turned around and pretended like nothing had happened.

Si Mun then felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around. Syaoran did too.

"Hey! That was so cool! Finally a girl has beat him up! Simon deserves that with annoying almost every single girl here." Said a pretty blonde hair girl. She put her hand out. "Hi I'm La Ping Gua. I came over because I noticed him staring at you for … how long? Ten minutes?" She shrugged her shoulders. 


	11. Bye Bye HKH...

The Masters Stone ch12

Next Chapter! I'm sorry to all those people who were waiting for so long. This is my first fanfiction story and I got really annoyed with myself because I didn't know how to finish it. So I made up this lame chapter to give you all something to read. I'm very sorry. I seriously think that this chapter that I wrote is really bad because it seems like it doesn't have that… that.. spark? Oh whatever.. it just seems dull. Anyway. Enjoy my lame chapter and give me some feedback!

Oh! To the person who put their name as phoenixangel in the reviews. I was aiming for that. I speak cantonese and I put her name as Ping Gua on purpose to mean "apple" in chinese. To whoever is reading this, I named Si Mun after my friend Tracy from my cantonese school. Tracy's the best!

I'm sorry to the Meilin fans out there. I don't have Meilin in any of my stories because I don't know how to depict her as. Nice and understanding and finally realizing that Sakura should be with Syaoran, or mean and possessive… Maybe in the near future I'll write my fourth story with her in it… 

Sorry I had to reupload this chapter. I put Friday night when Si Mun and Syaoran start to board the airplane. I actually wanted it as Saturday morning. Does anyone know how long it takes on a plane ride from Hong Kong to Japan? If so… PLEASE TELL ME!! I need it for the next chapter!

I'm very sorry I keep on switching from Japan to Hong Kong and vice versa. Its confusing to me since I'm writing it but I try to keep it so I tell you where the scene is at the *~*~*~*

The Master's Stone

Chapter 12

By: AznTiGeR1628

*~*~*~* Jing's apartment. Japan. Still first day of school from the previous chapter. Wednesday.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked around the apartment. All there was for furniture was a sofa, matching sofa chair (AN: do you know those one person sofas? What are they called?), coffee table in the living room and a table in the kitchen. There were two bedrooms. Only one was furnished with a bed and desk. The closet had clothes in it but not many. 

After the brief look around the apartment, Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the sofa and Jing sat on the single person sofa.

Sakura asked her question again. "How do you know about the Clow cards?"

Jing took a deep breath. "I can't tell you who these people are but I'm a cousin of a person you know very, very well. My ancestor asked us to come and help you and my cousin. I can't tell you with what I'm helping you, but it is very important that I help protect you until he comes back with my other cousin."

Sakura looked confused. "Who are these people that you are telling us?" 

Jing shook her head. "That's what I can't tell you yet."

"But still, how do you know about the Clow cards and how do you know how to use magic?" Tomoyo asked.

"I've known about the Clow cards and how to use magic ever since I started training with my cousin." 

Jing took out her pendent. As before, it changed into the sword. Jing pointed at the orb in the middle of the golden hilt. "This is Dawn. It is one of the Twin orbs. My cousin has the other Twin orb called the Twilight orb. We are separated right now, but she will be here soon." 

Still puzzled, Sakura asked a different question. "Where did that spider come from? Who sent it?" 

Jing frowned. "I don't know where they came from but my cousin and I WILL find out who is behind this." 

*~*~*~* Friday morning.

Si Mun did a backflip to get her sword that Syaoran had hit from her hand. She grabbed it as she landed and blocked a swipe. She did one of her rarely used move that she and Jing had been taught close to the end of their training. She turned all the way around and swung the sword around her head and fell into a split, left leg in front and right in back, with her sword held in front of her and pointing to Syaoran. He blocked it since if was aimed for his ankles. She swiped his sword away, leaned to the left and kicked her right leg out from beneath her and tripped Syaoran. His legs flew out from under him from that kick and his back hit the floor. Si Mun jumped up, did a no handed cartwheel and landed in front of him. She pointed the sword at his neck before he had even got the chance to sit up. Si Mun grinned. 

*~*~*~* Hong Kong. Friday afternoon.

Si Mun sat bored during class. She idly twirled her pen as she watched the clock. This Geometry class was so boring. 

'Come on! Two more minutes! It seems like forever!' Si Mun watched as the clock seemed to slow down as she watched it ticking by second after second. Si Mun sighed and turned to a blank page of her notebook and started to draw. She started with the eyes. They were supposed to be a dark brown color so she shaded it heavily. Then the eyebrows.. the nose… the mouth.. 

Lost in her drawing, Si Mun didn't hear the bell ring signaling that school was over for the day. As everyone stood up and started to gather their things, Syaoran and Ping noticed that Si Mun didn't grab her books and papers as usual. Also, today was Friday and they were to pack tonight and head for the airport tomorrow. 

Syaoran and Ping saw everyone leave except Si Mun. So after they gathered their things, they walked up to her desk.

Si Mun was starting on the hair as she glanced to the edge of the desk and saw two pairs of sneakers on the floor next to the chair leg. She snapped upright, slammed her notebook together and gathered her things up as fast as possible. 

"Okay lets go." Si Mun said as she stood up with all her books and her binder. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and looked down at her pile of books and spotted the notebook. Si Mun blushed but bonked him on the head and headed for the door. Ping laughed as Syaoran rubbed his head. Si Mun concentrated lightly.

__

He caught me **drawing** Jing.

She heard a loud giggle which turned into a loud laugh in her mind. Annoyed and embarrassed, she closed their connection. 

Ping and Syaoran came up from either side as they started walking down the now empty hall. "So who was that Si Mun?" Syaoran teased. Ping grinned. "Yah. Who was that you were drawing?" Ping asked questioningly. 

Si Mun could feel the red blush start to seep into her cheeks. "No one. So don't ask." Si Mun replied. 

Syaoran shrugged at Ping. She shrugged back. They reached the car that Wei was in. 

Ping turned to Si Mun. "So your not coming back? This is your last day at HKH?" 

Si Mun and Syaoran nodded. "We have some unfinished ," Si Mun nudged Syaoran hard in the ribs and then coughs out 'Sakura' , "business in Japan." 

"Good luck then." Ping said. 

Si Mun looked at Ping thoughtfully. She stepped forward and gave Ping a light hug. "Maybe I'll see you soon."

Si Mun and Syaoran step into the car and close the door. 

"Good Luck with everything!" Ping yelled as she watched them start to drive off.

*~*~*~* Saturday Morning. Hong Kong.

Si Mun shuffled through her drawers looking for her favorite and lucky shoes. She just HAD to bring them with her. She knelt on her knees and moved over to the closet. As she threw things around her while looking through the closet, she suddenly stopped throwing things out because she knew that she would never put her favorite shoes in this closet. So she backed out quickly on her hands and knees. She turned around to sit cross-legged on the floor. She rested her head in her hands as she thought where she had last put them. Well… She remembered leaving them at the edge of her bed near the bedpost. So she thought as she looked around the floor. As the idea hit her she scrambled to her bed and poked her head underneath and there they were. She grabbed them and sighed in relief. They were dark blue shoes with baby blue stripes and outlines. 

She heard her door open so she turned around and stood up. "I found them." She held the shoes out for her cousin to see.

"Then let's hurry up. We don't want to miss the plane." Syaoran said as he opened the door further for her to pass. They walked down the stairs and out the front entrance to the limo that Wei was driving to go to the airport. Wei loaded their last piece of luggage into the back of the limo and closed it. He walked over to the door and opened it for Syaoran and Si Mun just as they walked up. They got in and he closed the door. Wei walked to the driver's side and got in. 

*~*~*~*

Si Mun sat down at the window seat and Syaoran sat down in the aisle seat. "Are you excited Syaoran?" Si Mun asked as she buckled her seat belt. 

"About what?" Syaoran asked. "You mean going to Japan?" He looked over at her as he started buckling his own seat belt. 

"Of course! Well are you?" She asked as she peered at him already knowing who he was thinking of even though she had never met the Clow Mistress in person yet. 

"It would be great to see everyone again." His mouth started curve into a soft smile as he thought of all his friends in Japan. Especially Sakura. 

Si Mun stared at him with a puzzled expression until she realized of what he was thinking of. Sitting back comfortably, she allowed a smile to sweep itself over her face as she thought about this Clow Mistress that had taken the heart of her dear cousin.


	12. ... And Heeelloooo Japan!!!

The Masters Stone ch13

Now.. I've made another lame chapter so I hope you enjoy!

The Master's Stone

Chapter 13

By: AznTiGeR1628

Sakura woke early in the morning on Saturday. She flicked her eyes opened and sat up in bed. She could have sworn that she had felt a forest green, a midnight blue, and a golden yellowish aura. She didn't know of any other people with magic at that moment except Jing but she had just felt a faint flicker. 

'That's strange…' Sakura thought. She knit her eyebrows together searching for those faint flickers but found none. Annoyed and puzzled, Sakura lay down again. She looked over to her clock. It was around 9:00. She might as well get ready for another day of training since it was Saturday. She and Kero had decided when school started that the training should be on Saturday's. That is if they didn't have anything else to do. 

Sakura tapped on the floor for a few seconds with her feet wondering what she would do before she went to go train. Maybe she could call Tomoyo and ask if she wanted to go check out that new store in the Tokyo Center and then get Zylon Warriors: Revelation of the Next Hero for Kero to play since Kero had already beaten the previous game and was getting really bored at home. But it was 9:00 and the stores won't open for another hour so might as well call Tomoyo later. 

Sakura got up from her bed and went to her closet for suitable shopping clothes but also suitable for training. She took a stretchy pink Tee and khaki flares that has the two more pockets on the sides of her thighs. Sakura washed up and brushed her teeth. She unclipped her necklace with the crystal cherry blossom and Clow key. Then she wet a paper towel and cleaned it as best as she could until the crystal cherry blossom flickered with light. 'I better buy some kind of cleaning solution.' After she finished cleaning it, she clipped it back around her neck. By then it was around 10:00 since she was taking as much time as she could. 

She heard her father wake up and yawn. He started getting ready and she heard him walk down the hall to the bathroom. She tapped the drawer where Kero was still sleeping and then walked to her bag to pull out the cell phone. She punched in Tomoyo's cell phone number and hit send as she plopped down on the bed. 

"Hey Sakura." Tomoyo automatically said when she pressed the send button.   
"Hey Tomoyo. Would you like to go check out that new store at the town center and then buy the Zylon Warriors: Revelation of the Next Hero for Kero to play?" Sakura asked. " Oh yeah! And also buy some breakfast there." Sakura heard her stomach rumble. She sweat dropped.

"Sure. What time though? What about… In half an hour?" Tomoyo asked.   
"Hey! Let's call Jing and see if she wants to come with us." Sakura suggested. It would be great to get to know her better.

"Okay. Do you want me to call or do you want to call?" Tomoyo grabbed her phone book to look for Jing's number. She quickly scanned the last for Li Jing but couldn't find it.

"Do you have Jing's number? I don't think I asked her for it." Tomoyo closed shut her phone book and placed it back in her desk drawer.

Sakura looked for her phone book and spotted it on her desk. Kero had just popped out with sleepy eyes from the desk drawer. 

"Kero? Can you get me my phone book?" Sakura asked. Kero blinked his eyes opened.  
"Sure…" Kero floated up tiredly to pick up the phone book and dropped it into Sakura's hands.   
"Thanks Kero."  
"Your welcome." Kero said as he settled back down on her pillow for more rest. He yawned and then curled up to sleep. 

Sakura opened up the phone book and flipped it to the L's. 

"I think I have it." Sakura said as she skimmed down the long list. She caught sight of Syaoran's name but torn her eyes away from it.

Sakura stopped at the name right above his. Li Jing. "I have it Tomoyo. I'll call you back after I call her and ask okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you in awhile. Bye." Tomoyo said.

Sakura heard the click and then punched the end button. She looked back down to Jing's number and punched it into her cell phone. Then she hit send.

The cell phone rang three times but no one picked it up. Just as Sakura was about to hang up, someone picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi. Li residence. Who's calling?" A female voice said.

"This is Sakura." Sakura said into the receiver. 

"Oh! Hey Sakura! This is Jing. What's up?" Jing said happily.

"Tomoyo and I want to know if you want to come to the town center with us to check out the new store and buy some breakfast." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry… I have already made plans for today." Jing replied. Suddenly Jing got a really good idea. She grinned mischievously. 

"Oh. We were hoping that you could come with us.. Maybe another time then. Bye." Sakura said sadly.

"Bye Sakura." Jing said before she hung up the phone. 

Sakura hit the end button again. She let it drop to the pillow and fingered her crystal cherry blossom absent-mindedly. She sighed but punched Tomoyo's number in again and hit send.

"Hey Sakura." Tomoyo said. "So is she coming?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. She had plans." Sakura said. 

"Oh. Then I'll meet you in the town center in half and hour. Okay? Bye." Tomoyo said.

"Okay. See you then." Sakura hit the end button and then tossed her cell phone into her bag. 

"Coming Kero? I'm taking the Tokyo Express bus." Sakura said to the sleepy guardian.

"Sure. But you have to buy me cake. Chocolate if you can." Kero grinned at the thought of cake… Especially the frosting. 'mmmmm. Yum.' 

Sakura took her pink pullover windbreaker with the large front pocket and little zipper that was only three inches down from her neck, since the forecaster said it would be sunny today but quite windy.

She grabbed her bag and opened it for Kero to get in. He flew in and settled down.

Sakura carefully put it on her shoulders and skipped down the stairs. Her father was making omelets and bacon. Sakura grabbed a few slices of crisp bacon and told her father where she was going.

"Tomoyo's going to be with me." Sakura said.

Fujitaka Kinomoto smiled at his daughter. "Be back by 5 though and call me if you are going to be out later." He pulled out his wallet and gave her some money for the bus, breakfast and lunch.

Sakura smiled back. "I will."

She grabbed her house keys and walked out of the house waving good-bye to her father. Sakura walked down her street and took a left. She walked down a block before Sakura came to the bus stop. She waited for about five minutes before she saw the bus coming. She took out 85 cents and boarded the bus with three other people. Sakura looked around the bus and sat close to the back.

She heard a muffled voice say. "Air!" She patted the bag to quiet him. Kero quieted down. Sakura looked around her and the closest person was at least 7 seats away so she opened the bag slightly. Kero's round yellow head popped out. He sucked in some air and said. "Ahhh.." as he breathed out. He stayed like that until the next stop came. Sakura watched as a guy came on the bus and saw her in the back. Sakura shoved Kero back into the bag and closed it as the guy came toward her. 

He sat down in front of her as she tried to shove the bag behind her. She had to admit he was quite handsome. He had blackish brown hair and brown eyes. He reminded her of someone… but not quite.   
(you thought it was Syaoran? Nope not yet ^^ ) 

"Hey cutie. Whatcha got there?" The guy said.   
Sakura could already tell that this guy was a player.  
Then they both heard a loud sneeze from the bag.   
Sakura sweat dropped but started to sneeze hysterically.  
The guy raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a look as if she was crazy. Especially because he heard that sneeze from the bag and so he started to inch away.  
"I'm sorry. Pollen season." She smiled at the guy in front of her. The guy just gave a half-fake smile and turned around and didn't talk to her at all for the rest of the bus ride.

Finally after the second stop, Sakura got off and she looked around. She was at the town center. Sakura looked around for Tomoyo and finally spotted her down the street.

Sakura walked quickly down the street to meet up with Tomoyo.

*~*~*~*

Jing looked at the large group of people coming out of the airplane terminal. She didn't spot Si Mun and she couldn't feel her aura. Where was she? Jing tried to contact her mentally but didn't get a response.   
  
_Si Mun?! Where are you?!_

*~*~*~*

Si Mun and Syaoran headed for the back of the airplane before they were ready for landing. They sat in the seats all the way in the back where there weren't any people sitting near them. "Sit!" Si Mun ordered.

Syaoran sat down quickly and wondered what she was going to do. Si Mun sat next to him and looked back down the aisle to see if there were any people coming. Nope. 

"I want to frighten Jing. Just for fun." Si Mun chuckled quietly. She took out her pendent and muttered a spell. The midnight blue glittery specks appeared at their feet and swirled around until it surrounded both of them for a brief moment and then the specks disappeared. It lasted less then a second. 

"What did you just do?" Syaoran asked.   
"I concealed your aura. So then Jing can't find us if she is looking our aura." Si Mun said with a mischievous smile.   
Syaoran shrugged. 

Then they heard the pilot ask everyone to buckle their seatbelts and put away stray articles to prepare for landing. Si Mun and Syaoran both hurried back to their seats.  
  
*~*~*~*

"She's right there." Si Mun whispered to him. They were hiding behind a group of people so Jing couldn't see them.   
She closed her eyes. She could feel Jing's aura. 

Syaoran saw Si Mun look at something near them. He turned his head to look in the same direction. Syaoran caught sight of a young girl, about the same age as him and Si Mun, standing only a few yards away. She had light brown hair, which was about medium length, and light brown eyes. She had a golden yellow aura. He saw her turn around and look about. That's when he saw the same pendent Si Mun had except hers was a golden yellow color. 'I guess that golden yellow is the Dawn orb's color.'

The girl turned around to look the opposite direction from them. Si Mun sneaked up behind Jing and gave her a small shove on the back. Jing yelled out hey in surprise and whipped around. Her eyes widened in surprise but they soon turned playful frown and she shoved Si Mun back as if they were old time friends… which they are. 

"Where's Syaoran?" Jing asked puzzled. Si Mun turned around and pulled Syaoran over. 

"Syaoran. This is my martial arts partner, who has the other Twin orb Dawn, and also my best friend. Meet Li Jing!" Si Mun said enthusiastically. Jing gave Syaoran a friendly smile.   
"Its nice to finally meet the Great Li Clan Leader." Then she smiled mischievously at him. She turned to Si Mun and they spoke mentally to each other. Syaoran raised an eyebrow quizzically at them. Si Mun jumped up in happiness. "Let's go then!" Si Mun said happily.   
"Wait!" Jing put a warning hand up. _She must not know we are coming!_ Jing said mentally. Si Mun rolled her eyes at Jing.   
"All right." Jing turned to Syaoran.  
"You have the Time card do you not?" Syaoran nodded yes.   
"Use it now." Jing said. Syaoran called on his sword quickly and used the Time Card.   
Jing took out her pendent and muttered a spell and golden yellow glittery specks swarmed at her feet and engulfed her. Then the specks disappeared. It all lasted less than a second. Now Syaoran couldn't feel Jing's aura. He called back the time card and his sword wondering what they were up to. Jing and Si Mun ushered, and pushed, Syaoran to the nearest taxicab and put their entire luggage in the back and hopped in after him.

---------

I hope you all liked it! I know that many many many people have slacked off on writing on FF net. So guess what?! I'm one of them! But I've made this chapter for some people who haven't. I'm out of summer school now so I have summer reading to do.. Which is really _not_ fun… but I do it anyway. I hope I get the next chapter out soon though! 


	13. Pancakes and Toys!

I'm BACK AND READY TO RUUUUMBLE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors. Onl Jing, Si Mun, and whoever else isn't in the Cardcaptors Series!

The Master's Stone

Chapter 14

Sakura ran the rest of the way down the street to Tomoyo. 

"Good morning Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted as she slowed down. Tomoyo smiled as she greeted Sakura back.   
"Why don't we eat breakfast first over there?" Tomoyo pointed to a pancake house a block down.   
"I heard that they have really good blueberry pancakes and muffins."   
They both heard a squeak come from the bag and a half-second later Sakura slapped the bag to quiet him. They heard a slight rustle as Kero punched the bag in madness since he knew he was gonna miss out on all the good food. "Sure. Let's go eat." Said Sakura.

They both walked across the street and into the pancake house. 

A girl stood behind a desk with a handful of menus. "How many?" 

"Two." Tomoyo said. 

"Right this way ladies." The girl led them to a table near the back of the room and left two menu's on the table as the two girls both sat down. "Someone will take your orders in a few minutes." 

They thanked the waiter and each took a menu.

Tomoyo watched as one of the waiters came up to their table. Tomoyo whispered. "Sakura? Sakura? AHEM?" Tomoyo tried to get Sakura's attention but Sakura was too busy reading the menu.

"Good Morning la- What are you doing here KAIJUU?" 

Sakura looked around for the source of the voice and her mouth dropped open. "TOUYA?!" She pouted. "Everywhere I go, you're always around. How unfair." 

"It seems the opposite to me. Everywhere I work, you always show up like a monster stalking me." Touya bickered back. 

"Nuh uh! Take that back!" Sakura yelled out. "I'm not a monster!" 

Tomoyo sighed. 'Not again..' 

*~*~*

Si Mun and Jing asked the driver to stop at Jing's apartment building. Which was Syaoran's apartment building too. 

They dropped off their luggage and Si Mun told them to unpack later. Si Mun, seeing that they might miss Sakura at the town center. SO, they hurried out to take the Tokyo Express bus and headed for the town center. 

*~*~* 

Sakura and Touya finally fought it out and Touya, grumbling because he lost the sibling rivalry fight, took their orders and brought them their pancakes with their drinks. 

"MM! This is sooooo good!" Tomoyo says to the bag in Sakura's lap. Sakura takes another bite and another. "Mmm Hmm!" she nods in agreement. Then they see Kero's head pop out of the bag. "GIMME!" 

"Shh! Quiet down! People will hear you! Here, take this." Sakura cut off a quarter of her pancake and Kero climbed out and sat next to her. He took it and stealthily climbed under the table and used his magic to keep him suspended in the air right below the table. "Yum! Your right! Its great!"

In no time at all, they were finished with their breakfast because Kero pretty much ate half of Sakura and Tomoyo's pancakes. He went back into the bag with a satisfied belly. 

Sakura and Tomoyo left the pancake house quickly and started down the street to a new toy shop hoping that they might have the game Zylon Warriors: Revelation of the Next Hero for Kero to play. 

Sakura opened the door and saw shelves of toys and such as Tomoyo came in after her.

"Wow. Now this is what I call a toy shop." Tomoyo said as she looked at the shelves of toys. Sakura walked to the back of the shop. She looked inside the glass counter and saw a few rows of video game boxes all lined up in a row, which showed the shopper what games were in stock. Sakura looked for Zylon Warriors: Revelation of the Next Hero and found it.

"Hello Miss. What can I do for you?" An old man walked through a doorway behind a counter. He had glasses halfway down his nose and graying hair. He looked at her over his glasses. 

Sakura smiled. "I would like to buy that game right there. Zylon Warriors: Revelation of the Next Hero." 

"Ahh yes. A very good game too." Said the kind old man. 

*~*~*

Jing, Si Mun, and Syaoran get out of the Tokyo Express bus and walk down the street. Jing and Si Mun walk slightly behind Syaoran. For a reason.

Syaoran was looking for something. And Jing knew exactly what. When she saw him looking around, she pulled Si Mun behind her and pointed at Syaoran. Si Mun noticed too. 

Syaoran walked down the street almost in a sleep walk as he looked for the source of the aura. The two girls watched as he opened the door to a toyshop. 

*~*~*

Sakura paid and thanked the old man and went to look for Tomoyo. She went up and down the aisle looking for her friend. She stopped and looked up to the top of a shelf as something caught her eye. Right on the top shelf she saw a little teddy bear the size of Kero. It was plush and purple with a puffy lavender dress and hat, which was tilted to the side. 

"Ooh.. How cute. I bet Tomoyo would like this."

Sakura jumped to reach the top shelf. 'Almost.. ARGH!' Sakura was too short. Then she got an idea. Sakura called on the Float card. As Sakura glowed pink, the teddy bear did too. It floated down onto her palm. She turned and ran around the corner to find Tomoyo. 

"Tomoyo! Loo-! OW!" 

Sakura rammed into someone. The person didn't even move from the impact but she did. She fell on the floor about two feet from where she previously was. 

Sakura with her head down, in a daze, didn't notice who she ran into. 

"Sa- Sakura?" 


	14. Just Pure Happiness

****

WOW! I mean .. WOOOOW! I got 9 reviews in the first two days I came back! I MEAN WoOoOoOoOoOW! I do think that my first couple of chapters were really weird, but its gonna be better! (I hOpE…) Maybe I can hit a hundred reviews … cuz I do have a pretty big plan and I think this fanfic might hit to 20 chapters! Now, to answer all of your questions! I'm gonna TRY make another chapter by the end of the weekend! 

Mei = I'm trying! : ) and thanxs!

Mei-Hua = THANXS! I didn't know my story was that great.. : ) Oh yes, and thank you for the long review! I luv'em! There's gonna be more! Don't worry!

Butterfly_grl = *(^_-) I don't know if Sakura will even get back to school..… : ) just kidding! I don't know.. should Sakura become popular? I think she might have too much on her mind to become popular.. hmmm.. ya never know! (maybe I might!) oh yah, and I'm gonna try and finish this story. Don't worry!

~*~Starlight Princess~*~ = YES! I am BACK! YAY! I thought I would never come back, but I missed hearing peoples reviews.. so.. da dah! Here I am!

Kittyangelstar = THANXS! 

Rosekeet = Have you been waiting for me? I'M SO SOORY that I took so long before I came back! And thanxs! ^_^

Kataryn = THANXS again! Yah I know! They are all dubbed.. yah I now Meilin is his cousin but she doesn't really have a part in this story.. SORRY TO ALL THE MEILIN FANS out there! But I just kinda.. forgot her? Heh.. heh.. *sweat drop*

Angel = THANXS for the review! 

Kirei Blossom = I'm sorry! Yah I do leave them at cliffhangers a lot.. not very nice am I ? *evil eye* BWAHAHA! …. um sorry... got carried away there .. heh.. heh … I'm not THAT good at writing am I? But ThANxS!

Scott = Thanxs! 

Next Chapter! Thanks for all those great reviews! I love long ones!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors! I'm just a crazy fan!

**__**

The Master's Stone 

Chapter 15

By: AznTiGeR1628

"Sakura?" 

Sakura with her head down in a daze didn't notice who she ran into. 

"Huh?" With stars around her head, looked up and saw the most HANDSOME guy she had EVER seen! She started to blush and then… 'HEY! Wait a minute! How does he know my name?! ' 

She glanced back up at him. He was staring at her. Sakura stared back into those wide amber eyes. Then a name popped like a bubble right into her head…

"… Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura whispered softly in astonishment. The young man blinked twice at the sound of his name but smiled at her. Sakura's eyes opened wide. He had the same unruly hair… Those same amber eyes, facial features…

"Its really you!" Sakura jumped up and flung her arms around---

*~*~*

Meanwhile… 

Kero just started to drift off into a peaceful slumber with a satisfied smile etched onto his face when he was thrown to the other side of the bag as soon as Sakura rebounded off someone. 

"Ow… " Kero muttered softly. He rubbed his head as he sat up. He decided to take a peek outside the bag to see what happened. He looked out and saw… the floor? 

"Its really you!" 

He realized Sakura was just about to jump up and hug someone. In a state of panic he flew out because he didn't want anyone to touch his mistress. 

"EEH! EH-EH!" Kero popped up into Sakura's face. "WHOA! HOLD ON THERE!" He waved his hands in front of her face. 

"Whaddaya think your doin?! Hugging this- this GUY?!" Kero gestured to the young man behind him. Kero froze, all of a sudden realizing his mistake, and fell to the floor like a stuffed animal. 

Kero heard the young man behind him squat down to the floor and asked, "So how's life cotton fluff?" 

Kero, with an O for a mouth and smaller ones for his eyes, sprang up (*b-oing*) and faced the young man. "YOU! The- the- BRAT!" 

"Yep. That's right stuffed animal. It's me. Li Syaoran." 

*~*~*

'_Finally! He's back. Now Sakura won't be sad anymore.'_ Tomoyo thought to herself. '_hmmm.. I wonder if he saved the gift a gave him before he left…' _

Tomoyo had been playing with some toys down the next few aisles when she heard Sakura call her, and then ran into someone. Tomoyo hurried over to see if Sakura was all right. When she almost got there, she saw a young man in front of Sakura staring at her. Tomoyo instantly knew who it was and almost ran over to welcome him back to Japan but decided to stay where she was. Tomoyo whipped out her camcorder and pressed record. '**_KAWAII!_**' 

*~*~*

Sakura watched Kero and Syaoran meet each other again after so many years. She couldn't believe how much he grew and matured! Sakura could tell that Syaoran had gone through some tough training in Hong Kong while he was away. Something in the window caught her eye.

There were two girls pressing their faces into the windowpane trying to get a good look at what was happening inside. Sakura recognized one of them instantly. It was Jing! 

The two girls realized Sakura saw them from inside. Jing arched an eyebrow, waved both hands and smiled at her while the other girl gave Sakura a two-thumbs up sign and an amused smile. 

"Syaoran-kun? Whose that?" Sakura asked innocently. Syaoran glanced to the window and turned a slight shade of red from embarrassment. Before he could answer, the two girls let themselves in. 

"Hi Sakura! Tomoyo! Kero!" Jing said. She knew exactly what Sakura was thinking about. Jing pushed the girl next to her in front of Sakura.

"Ahh! Syaoran! You two are so CUTE!" The other girl winked at him.

"I know! Aren't they so KAWAII!" Tomoyo agreed from behind while videotaping. 

"Hi I'm Si Mun. Syaoran and Jing's cousin and Jing's martial arts partner." Si Mun gave her a smile. "Its nice to meet you Clow Mistress." Si Mun shook Sakura's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Si Mun." Sakura replied with a smile.

All of a sudden, Sakura frowned. She looked over at Syaoran who was saying hi to Tomoyo. She looked back at Jing. 

Sakura then noticed something as she stepped away from him. She put hand out. "Wh- Where's your aura?" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Jing didn't hear Sakura but saw that she realized something was wrong. "Are you looking for our auras?" 

Sakura, a little speechless, nodded. 

"We concealed them so that we could surprise you." Si Mun said with an amused smile. "Did it work?" 

Sakura nodded again immediately. 

*~*~*

At the park…

As they all caught up on what has happened the last few years while Syaoran was away from Japan, Si Mun and Jing listened attentively. Si Mun and Jing talked to the others about themselves, who they were, what they did together, what the Dawn and Twilight orbs were… except they didn't say anything about why they were there. For a reason. A very important reason. Now was just not the time.

After a long while, it started getting late and Syaoran, Jing and Si Mun had some unpacking to do. Well, its wasn't that late, but they did have things to do. 

*~*~*

Sakura skipped home and with Kero in her bag, it wasn't a great idea. However, she was too happy to care. Syaoran was back and that was all that mattered. 

Sakura skipped up to the doorsteps and let herself in. She walked up the stairs and to her room. Kero squirmed out of his bag and watched her as she plopped on her bed and lay down with a smile plastered onto her face. 

Kero watched, amazed at how happy his mistress was. "How long has it been since I've seen you like this Clow Mistress?" He murmured under his breath. "Just pure happiness." He took his new game out of her bag. He read the name. "FINALLY! ZYLON WARRIORS! REVELATION OF THE LAST HERO! YEEES!" Kero zoomed over to the game console and put it in. "Thanks Sakura!" 

Sakura didn't exactly hear him because she was just… so happy. "What Kero?" Sakura rolled over to face the small TV in her room. "Oh. No problem." Besides, she might not have seen Syaoran until school starts Monday morning if she hadn't went to buy that game for Kero today. 

*~*~*

Syaoran thought about Sakura as he cleaned his apartment. _'Wow. She's changed so much.'_ Syaoran thought. Then a different voice came into his head. _'She's very strong and powerful. But that is to be expected since she is the Mistress of the Clow. I wouldn't be surprised if she could beat you in magic.' _Syaoran, a bit surprised to have the Master's Stone voice come into his head, replied. "She doesn't know any magic. She only knows how to use the cards. _'She might have changed over the last years that you didn't know her. I had felt her power. She is strong.' _The Master's Stone let Syaoran ponder over that for awhile.

After cleaning, Syaoran had bought groceries from the grocery store down the street to stock his fridge back up and was unpacking the paper bags when he heard several knocks at his door. Syaoran stopped unpacking and walked to the door to open it.

"Hey Si Mun. Hey Jing." Syaoran said as his two cousins came into his room. 

"Wow. You've already cleaned, dusted, and unpacked." Jing said as she looked around the apartment. "Your good." 

"So why did you come over?" Syaoran asked them. 

"No reason really. We just wanted to visit our cousin." Si Mun shrugged. Then suddenly she put a finger up. "Maybe we can go spar in the park? After dinner of course. Would you like to come over to our apartment for dinner?" Si Mun asked. 

"Sure."


	15. Rude Encounters

March 23, 2002 = Hey everyone! I got another chapter written! I'm so sorry about not getting up the chapter sooner. I had a lot of things to do. I barely know how this story is gonna come out.. I keep changing the plot! Hehe…  
I hope I can finish this story! I got another one coming up!   
… I don't know what the title is gonna be yet though… anyway, I hope its gonna be real good...   
I took a lot of planning for this next story I'm gonna have… its gonna be a real sad story though if you don't mind… GEEZ! There are so many angel stories out there! *hint hint*  
Don't worry, my story isn't gonna be like those… cuz I don't even know what those ones are about!!!! 

I wrote this chapter a _little_ more seriously than my other chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS and all their characters! 

**__**

The Master's Stone 

Chapter 16

By: AznTiGeR1628

Sakura had met Syaoran, Jing, Si Mun, and Tomoyo yesterday to spar. Sakura had only watched from the side of the field as the other three faced off one another. Eventually Syaoran dropped out of the match to rest. The two girls were left to practice themselves. It took a very long time before one of the two got the upper hand because they practically knew every move the other had. After a long time Si Mun finally got the advantage because Jing was getting a bit tired. 

It was dark by the time Si Mun and Jing had finished sparring. So they all left on their separate ways. Sakura walked home, Tomoyo had her escorts, and the other three hopped on the rooftops. Tomoyo had urged Sakura to get in the car to drive her home but Sakura had refused and wanted to walk. Unable to change Sakura's mind, Tomoyo told her to be careful and then left. 

Before the last of the crew left, Si Mun told Sakura that they were gonna drop by her house in the morning to walk to school together. Finally the group parted, three of them hopping on top of the roofs as quietly as cats, and the other one walking home. 

Sakura rolled around in her bed. It was dark outside and she could see many bright stars in the sky. The moon was out and shining though her window as she walked over to it. 

Today was Sunday and tomorrow would be another day of school. Except it wasn't just ANY day of school. Syaoran would be there too! Sakura smiled wistfully at that thought. She hoped with all her heart that he might be in the same classes with her. 

The light brown haired girl turned back to her bed to try and get some sleep. Then she stopped as she was going to walk over. She turned back around and climbed out the window onto the roof. 

"Fly Card. Release." Sakura whispered. Out grew wings behind her back as she prepared to jump up and fly off through the clouds. 

Unknown to her though, was a pair of eyes watching her climb onto the roof. In the bushes was a dark clothed person. The only things your could see were big blue eyes watching Sakura call upon the Fly card. He noticed that she didn't seem to have any of her cards with her. The nightgown she wore had no pockets. Sakura flapped her wings a few times to test them and then she darted upwards into the night sky with not so much as a sound of the wings beat in the air. 

The pair of eyes watched her soar into the sky until no more could be seen of her as she flew over the town. Whoever the person was, he stood up. Then he climbed the tree and into the window. 

When he got inside, he looked around. It was an ordinary girl's room but he saw no kind of Clow book. 

He opened the first drawer of her desk and to his surprise, there it was! Except it wasn't the kind of Clow book that was described to him. It was pink and had the word SAKURA on the front in big gold letters. He shrugged and snatched the book quietly. He pulled a black bag from his belt to stash the book away. 

*~*~*

Sakura flew through the clouds with no worry on her mind. She could fly freely and just think of whatever she wanted to. What she really wanted to know was why Si Mun and Jing were here. Maybe for a reason? Or maybe just to come stay with their cousin for awhile. But, Jing and Si Mun knew magic and how to fight. Maybe they DID come for a purpose. Was there some evil in Japan that she herself, the powerful Clow Mistress, can't get rid of? Or did they know she might be in some kind of danger? 

Sakura had so many questions floating in her mind that she wanted an answer to. She didn't notice she flew home until the sight of someone coming out of her window snapped her out of her reverie. 

The person looked up as he jumped out of the window. She flew towards the ground and landed softly in front of him. "What do you think your doing going into my room? Give me back whatever you took!" 

The person backed up and pulled out a sword. It was long and black with a shiny black handle. She noticed on its side was the picture of a long red teardrop. '_Probably to represent a drop of blood.'_ Sakura thought. "Never." Said the thief.

Sakura frowned. "Then I'll just have to steal it back." Sakura concentrated on her cherry blossom and Clow key. The bag that was tied to the person's black belt started to shine. Sakura frowned. "So it is my book you stole!" Sakura quietly said. She thrust her hand out and the book inside the bag forced itself out to fly straight into her open hands. Sakura didn't open her book but called upon the sword card. 

__

'Sword, Help me defeat this person.' 

"Sword! Release!" In Sakura's hand, was the long sword that was pictured on the Sword card. She started to glow pink from the card's power. The thief's blue eyes started to widen as he clutched his sword in front of the Clow Mistress. 

Sakura turned back to the thief with blazing eyes. She whispered fiercely. "You tried to steal my book. How about you try to steal it now!" Sakura lunged at her opponent. The thief was quick and strong, Sakura noticed. He blocked her parries and thrusts. As she started to tire, she noticed he did too. But Sakura wasn't going to give up without a fight. 

  
With new energy from the Power card, the thief had no chance of winning. Suddenly, when she brought her sword down upon him, he dodged and pulled away. He took something out of his pocket. They were two glass balls with red liquid in one and blue liquid in the other. He threw one down and then the other in quick succession. Sakura thought it might be some kind of gas and if she was poisoned or put into a sleep, then the person would be able to take the book. "Shield! Release!" 

A pink bubble surrounded her and after a second when the red and blue liquid mixed, there was a big flash of yellow and a huge puff of smoke. Sakura couldn't see where the person had gone. By the time the smoke cleared, the person had left. Sakura snapped her fingers. "Man! He got away." 

She called back her cards and used the Jump card to get her through her window. Kero was still asleep and Touya and her father didn't seem to be awake. '_Kero… you are one HEAVY sleeper.'_ Sakura said to herself. She climbed back into bed and then pulled the blankets around her. She tried to sleep a second time but couldn't. "Shield card. Release." Sakura assessed her power level. She still had plenty of power. The Shield card formed a pink wall in front of her window and the drawer that held the book was glowing a blurry pink color. Sakura was pretty sure that it would hold over night because she still had plenty of magic left in her. The power she used during the fight barely drained even part of her magic. She was getting much stronger and had a much longer endurance then she used to have. Finally she was satisfied and drifted off to sleep. 

*~*~*

Sakura yawned and stretched when she woke up from her alarm clock. She could hear Touya starting to walk down the hall to the bathroom from his room. She called back the Shield Card and then walked over to the little drawer Kero slept in. "Good morning Kero." Sakura pulled out the drawer to let Kero out. "'Morning Sakura." Kero replied as he flew out to stretch his wings. 

Sakura changed into her uniform, brushed her teeth and washed up. She stuck her books and homework into her bag. After that, she got her Clow book and put it inside her bag too. 

"Kero! Are you coming with me?" Sakura asked over her shoulder. 

"Nope. I'm gonna stay home and play Zylon Warriors." Kero told her while he switched on the TV and the video game console. 

"Alright. Fine with me." Sakura walked out of her room and downstairs. 

Sakura skipped down the stairs with a light heart, looking forward to the day. She skipped to her seat and started to eat. 

"Hey kaijuu…" Touya walked to his seat slowly rubbing his head and yawning. Sakura seized the moment to stomp on his feet. 

"YIKES!" 

That definitely woke him up! 

*~*~* Meanwhile in Hong Kong

Ping entered the school gates by herself as other teenagers walked in after her. She had known Si Mun only for a week but it felt like she had just lost a very close friend. 

As she started to get to class, she noticed a couple of things. There was a big group of girls and boys on one side of the school building. They weren't exactly crowding around a particular spot but most of them had been looking at something in the center of the crowd.

Ping was curious so she decided to do some investigating. There was a tree nearby the crowd but still a good ten to fifteen feet away. In a relaxed manner, she walked over to the tree and hoisted herself onto a branch. She peeked through the thick covering of leaves into the center of the crowd. 

There were 5 strangers standing around in the middle talking to each other, which consisted of 4 girls and a tall boy. The first girl who caught Ping's eye was a fiery red head girl. Her long wavy curls of hair were put into a loose ponytail that fell to her lower back. She had dark red eyes with small freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. Her lips were painted with glossy red lipstick the color of her eyes. 

The next girl that caught Ping's eye was a green hair girl. Her fluffy, straight hair was in a short haircut that ended tucked behind at the bottom of her ears. Her bangs were cut right above her eyes. The haircut complemented her slightly round, but not fat, face. She had light sea-green eyes and naturally pink lips. Unlike the first girl, this girl looked very down-to-earth and easy going.  
  
The third girl had a long set of curls that reached her elbows. They were tied in two loose braids that were placed in front of her, not behind. Her long thin bangs reached halfway down her braids and framed her slender egg-shaped face. She had light brown eyes and naturally pink lips. 

The next girl seemed very familiar to Ping. This girl did not have colorful hair like the others. She had thick straight black hair cut in soft layers that curled in at the very ends. The longest layer reached a little farther than her elbows. Her hair was parted on the left so her hair was thicker on her right side. Her thin slightly curled bangs where cut in a straight line. She was a few inches shorter than the other girls who were all quite tall. She had dark, dark brown; almost cat shaped eyes, with slender arched eyebrows. Her eyelashes were dark and full. She had pink lips and silver hoop earrings. She had the most slender figure and seemed more fit then the others. There was a black choker on her neck with a white diamond in the middle. This girl didn't talk at all with her group.

The last stranger was a tall young boy. He had well toned muscles and tanned flawless skin. His black hair was spiked with gel and he had light brown eyes. When he smiled, Ping saw a straight row of white teeth. When Ping looked at his eyes, those were eyes that a girl could drown in. Ping noticed that every girl who caught his eyes in her own, almost fainted every time. He was a charming fellow. Yet Ping still knew that even though Syaoran was gone, he was still the most dreamed of and wanted guy in the whole HKH student girl population.

*~*~*

The red haired girl looked around suspiciously, "I don't feel any magic here boss." 

"Yeah. I don't either." The boy replied. 

"Are you sure you have the right place sir?" The green haired girl asked tentatively. "I definitely don't feel that Li clan leader's aura."

"Maybe he's late." The boy said as an excuse. "He should be going to this school." 

"I really think you have the wrong place boss." The red haired girl shook her head.

"He has to be here!" The boy looked around again in a cool manner. 

The boy turned to the black haired girl and gave her orders. "Lacrima! Find his aura, even if you have to use all your powers to find him in Hong Kong." 

To everyone with magic, they could see Lacrima's golden aura burst with power as she searched Hong Kong. She shook her head in a mechanical fashion when she felt nothing. To people without magic, they could see nothing. 

With her mouth open, Ping was in shock. Thiswas her long lost sister.Hu Die, or _Butterfly_. 

Ping scrambled down the tree and ran toward the crowd. Lacrima, sensing something, turned around. Ping burst through the crowd, and stood face to face with Lacrima. 

"_Hu Die?"_

_____________________________________________

To all the readers, do you like the way I wrote this chapter? Or would you prefer the way in another chapter that I did? Anyway, expect another chapter soon… I cut this one in half because the original chapter that I made was almost finished but I knew that you all were really impatient for this chapter… SORRY! Give me feedback!


End file.
